Let Me Protect You
by TheSoundofYourVoice
Summary: Lt. Hawkeye is abducted, tortured and raped. All as Revenge to Colonel Mustang. She has a long road to recovery, and she can't walk it alone. Will be finished within the next 24hrs :
1. One

It was past 10pm, Riza wasn't sure how far past, but she just knew it was. She was still sitting at her desk, reading various reports on the military comings and goings of Central. She sighed, deciding she'd been at this long enough, she closed up the file she'd been reading and stacked it neatly with the others.

She knew the Colonel was still here, his office light was still on, and through the frosted windows of his office door, she could see his slumped over shape. Clearly he hadn't waited to get home to sleep. But that wasn't a big surprise to her.

She walked to the door, giving a slight knock before opening the door as quietly as she could, but the door still sent a small squeak into the silence.

A few stray strands of his black hair fell across his relaxed face, swaying slightly with his breath he took. She allowed herself to smile at this. This was the man who she swore to protect, the man who would some day, if she had anything to do with this, would be the next Fuhrer. That same man was sleeping at his desk, using unread reports and unsigned papers as a pillow.

"Colonel Mustang" called, softly shaking his shoulder

He groaned, clearly annoyed at having his sleep interrupted.

"Colonel"

"Mmmmm, what?" he asked, groggy from sleep, sticking his head up, his dark eyes still half closed

"Sir, its past 10, I think its time you head home" she said with a trace of humour

Colonel Roy Mustang saw an angel through his sleepy daze. The kind with golden hair and beautiful eyes. His eyes refocused, and he saw clearly, Lieutenant Hawkeye. His Lieutenant. She was still here, of course she was still here, she was always there

"Hawkeye, what are you still doing here?" he asked with a tired smirk

"Making sure you get some sleep on something that's not a desk" She answered

Roy stretched his arms above his head and yawned. Riza crossed the room to the coat rack in the corner and picked up the Colonel's coat. It was the standard Military issued kind, identical to hers. She handed it to him as he continued to stretch.

Riza saw him give her a look. Not a jeering or haughty look most Colonel's give their subordinates. His black eyes conveyed fondness of old friends. He took the coat from her hands, his own bushing hers. A small, rebellious voice inside her wished he felt that spark too.

A warm tingle flowed through him from the brush of skin. He loved that feeling. Established Military laws said he shouldn't, but until they came out with Thought Police, he'd think whatever the hell he wanted too.

" I guess we should both get some sleep Lieutenant" he said softly.

They departed each others company on the massive stone steps of Central HQ, saying their polite goodnights. Roy headed one way, Riza headed the opposite direction, taking her usual short cut through the park next door.


	2. Two

He waited like he'd been told too. The woman didn't leave until 10:45pm, and he was pissed that he'd spent the better part of 4 hours freezing his ass off waiting for her to come into the park. The thought of the pay he'd receive did little to stave off the numbness on his body.

He didn't quite care the means to which he earned money, he just cared that he got the $10,000 that was promised for some blonde Military officer. The man didn't give him a reason for wanting her, specifically, but from the picture he'd been given, he could think of a whole lot of reasons to why he'd want her. All of which weren't exactly the cleanest of thoughts, but hey, he wasn't a "clean" person.

The man told him to get a picture of her walking...what the hell he wanted with that, was anyone's guess.

Now that he was thinking of it, he was glad it was late, not many people were here, maybe one or two homeless men, and maybe a junkie, but no one to be worried about getting seen by. He turned the metal pipe over in his hands, walking into the path behind her. He sped up his steps, trying to seems as casual as he could. He got within 5 or so meters of her, and he broke out into a run. He wanted to get it right the first time, according to his client, she would be a pain his ass, and most likely put a bullet in his head if he didn't get her down on the first swing.

Riza heard the steps behind her break into a run, her intuition told her a gun was definitely necessary. She drew the gun from her holster and was halfway turned when she felt the crack of some kind of metal bar on her skull. The last thing she saw was the snow.

Well, he was mighty pleased with himself, got her one hit. A well placed one at that. She was bleeding, the snow into which she had fallen was slowly turning red. The gun she had pulled was lying near her.

He tossed the bar into a nearby bush, picked up her gun and shoved it into the deep pockets of his coat. A trophy to a job well done if he did say so himself.

He threw her over his shoulder, thanking whatever God there was that she wasn't some fat ass like the Banker he'd taken out a few months back.

He walked to a parked car nearby, he laid her out in the back seat, bounding her hands and feet, so if she did come to, he wasn't about to get some flailing bitch in the back seat.

He had a thing for blondes. And she was a pretty hot piece of ass. The guy said not to kill her, but anything else was up to him.

He felt himself getting a little... "excited". She most likely wasn't going to wake up in the next 5 to 10 minutes, so, he unbound her feet.

It was dark where he was parked, no street lamps, no witnesses.

He pushed the heavy coat aside, quickly finding the belt to the blue uniform pants. He pushed he uniform jacket and shirt up exposing her nice tits. He felt his blood pounding. He couldn't wait anymore, he was going to blow his load in his pants any second. He ripped down her pants and spread her legs. He thrust himself inside her, pounding into her for a few minutes before his came inside her.

He pulled out and zipped his pants back up.

He sloppily redressed her, hauling her shirt and jacket down, and doing her pants back up so atleast she'd look presentable to the guy who wanted her.

Riza awoke to a pounding headache. She knew something was wrong, she could feel it...She could see a man...he was...he was raping her. Her hands were tied, and he was done, apparently she was unconscious through most of it...but she was awake to feel him...come inside her, to feel him pull out. For the first time in a long time, she felt completely helpless. The pain from the injury to her head quickly pushed her back into darkness. But, years from now, she wouldn't forget those brief moments.


	3. Three

In his gut, he knew something was wrong. He was sure he was wearing a hole through the floor of the office with his pacing. The work day starts at 9am. If anyone was on time, here at exactly 9am, it was Hawkeye. It was now 11am. She wasn't there, she hadn't called and she wasn't answering her phone.

Just because it was Hawkeye, it sent up a red flag. It worried everyone.

"Can't we call the police, we know Hawkeye, somethings wrong if she isn't here" Said Breda, absentmindedly toying with a chess piece.

Roy didn't seem to hear, he was about 1000 miles away in his own thoughts of where his Lieutenant was.

" The police won't do anything, they won't investigate until she's been missing for 48 hours, for all they care right now, she's playing hooky at a spa somewhere" Said Falman

" Yea, but its Hawkeye, can't they believe us when we say its not normal for her, she'd never play hooky...I mean, you expect that from me!" Replied Havoc, lighting another cigarette.

"I say we check her apartment, its not like we'll get anything done without the threat of a bullet every 5 seconds" grumbled Breda.

Roy stopped, and turned to his men " That's not a bad idea" He said, reaching for his coat " Havoc, come with me, Falman, Breda go file a report, whatever good that'll do, Fury, stay her and watch the lines" He ordered, flinging the office door open and charging quickly down the hallway of HQ with Havoc in close pursuit.

Fury was alone in the office...after a few minutes, he started to feel rather lonely. He hoped Lt. Hawkeye was alright, she had to be, that woman had the strength of a hurricane. Still, the young Sergeant worried. If anything happened to Hawkeye, he wondered how the Colonel would take it...she was his right hand...and his left...and sometimes his brain. He was sat wringing his hands and nervously repositioning his glasses. He almost willed the phone to ring, with Hawkeye saying that she was sick, or something trivial like that.

A knock on the office door made him jump

"C-come in" he called

A random Private walked in, carrying an envelope, a large one

"An anonymous letter for Colonel Mustang" She stated, placing the envelope in front of Fury on the table

"Thank you Private" He said kindly, sliding it towards him 'Probably another fan letter, geeze, that guy has too many girls after him' he thought.

He took the letter to the Colonel's office and placed it on his stack of unopened mail and uncompleted work.

It was 20 minutes later when Falman and Breda returned from the Military Police offices, filing a report. As predicted, they said they couldn't look into the matter for 48 hours.

10 minutes after that, the Colonel and Havoc returned, with unsettling news. Roy didn't address anyone , he simply stalked to his office and slammed the door.

" What happened?" Asked Falman wincing at the loud bang as the door slammed.

" According to some old lady who lives next door to her, Hawkeye never came home last night" Havoc replied " She gave us a spare key, and we went in. She wasn't there, her dog was, so I brought him here, didn't seem right to leave him there by himself, poor guy" He finished, scratching Black Hayate behind the ear.

The poor dog let out a whimper. He knew something happened to Riza, and he wasn't happy. He trotted to the corner with a rather depressed look and curled up into a ball. His big brown eyes glistening in sadness.

They men stared at the dog. A most pathetic sight. But right now, any of them would have laid down money that that's what the Colonel was feeling like right now underneath it all.

**Authors note**

The men aren't dumb, they know that Roy got a little sumthin sumthin for Riza :)


	4. Four

" You have her?" asked the voice over the phone

"Yea, shes a pretty little thing, shame I can't keep her, shes most...entertaining" He sneered

" Remember John, I want her alive. I'll be there in an hour, finish whatever you're doing to that woman before I get there" With that, the phone line went dead.

John turned to Riza, who now, was chained by her hands to a bed. " Did you hear that? I got one more hour with you honey"

Riza stared at him in cold defiance. She was chained to a bed, she had been repeatedly raped by this bastard, he'd beaten her multiple times when she'd lash out. Slowly, her resistance was ebbing away. She was completely at this man's mercy. She'd lost all sense of time, but she knew someone had to be looking for her, Colonel Mustang, Roy, must have noticed her absence. But she knew police procedure all to well. 48 hours. That's when they'd start looking for her. She prayed they'd find her, before...before she wished she'd just die.

She'd regained full consciousness about 2 hours ago. John had been alerted to this when she rattled the chains in a futile attempt to break free. The first thing she felt was the cold on her bare skin. She'd been stripped. The next thing, was her last memory, of the back seat of some car. Then, the pain from her head. He came into the room, and smiled.

" Oh, good, you're awake honey" he said, moving his hands to the buckle of his belt.

" Get away from me you pig!" Spat Riza.

" I'm afraid you're in no position to be making demands" He said, coming to the side of the bed, reaching out to touch her face.

Riza noticed her legs were free from any bindings. She twisted her body around and landed a kick to his side.

He slammed into the wall from the force

" YOU BITCH" he screamed, landing a bunch to her stomach

"TRY THAT AGAIN YOU WHORE!" He yelled grabbing her hair and forcing her head to slam into the headboard.

Riza hissed in pain and anger. She didn't know what angered her more, the fact that she was completely defenceless, or that this man could do whatever he wanted to to her. She closed her eyes, allowing her mind to run away, if she could not, at least her mind could.

" Now, lets you and I have some "fun"" He said, running a hand over her body, the bruise that was now forming on the side of her stomach, lingering at her breasts, than moving back down to between her legs. Riza shuddered as he caressed her thigh. Her revulsion evident.

He undid his pants. He climbed on top of her. She seized this opportunity, she thrust her knee upwards into his rather erect "organ" she smiled as he rolled over in obvious pain.

Her triumph was rather short lived when he straddled her, anger and fury bleeding out his every pore.

His fists flew at her, hitting her in her face, splitting her lower lip, smashing into her nose, within seconds, warm blood flowed down her face. He punched her in the eye, a black eye would follow in a few hours. He took a few more swings to her mid section before he grabbed her jaw, he knuckles red from the contact.

"Listen you worthless slut, you can cooperate and make things easier for yourself. I have all the time in the world. Now, you can sit there and maybe, I won't have to ruin that pretty face of yours" he hissed

Riza said nothing, allowing her cold contempt seep out her eyes.

He stood up, buttoned up his pants and walked out the room.

Riza sighed, and hung her head. His face was in her mind, he touch was on her skin. His cold, cold blue eyes roving over her naked body, his brown hair, shaggy and unkempt, hanging in his eyes. His face..a slightly crooked noses, thin lips, and sharp cheek bones. His face, would haunt her, but she would not be submitted to fear.


	5. Five

**Author's Note**

**I absolutely hate reading incomplete stories, so right now, I'll try to have it done in at least a few days. Stay with me people, this is quite a long story I have in my head, and I'm trying to keep it close to what I imagine Roy and Riza would do in this situation. Reviews are wanted, as this is my first story -**

Roy sat at his desk, with his head in his hands. He was completely at a loss. In situations like this, Riza would be the voice of reason. He got up from his chair, and began pacing his office again. It was becoming a routine now, sit and brood, then pace and growl. He tried to calm himself down

' There is nothing to suggest that shes been hurt, but then again, there's nothing to suggest that shes fine'

he thought.

His mind was going a mile a minute. He didn't notice the envelope on his desk, nor would he have cared if he did.

A knock on the door didn't distract him either. Nor did a trembling Fury in the doorway.

" Um, sir, I have an idea, why not read the letter that came for you, it looks like its from another one of your admirers" he said, trying to calm the walking beast of the Colonel.

Roy stopped, and turned his rage at the poor Sergeant. " Isn't there work you should be doing?" He said calmly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his famous white gloves.

Fury squeaked and hurried out of the office.

Roy sighed, stuffing the gloves back into his pockets. He turned his glare to the envelope. He wanted to burn something. It was either the Sergeant or another worthless love letter. He wasn't in the mood to having to explain why Fury was a pile of ash, so he snatched the envelope off the pile of papers on his desk and tore it open.

He stared at the contents for what seemed like hours. They were pictures. Of her. He let out the most guttural cry.

The 4 men were gathered around a single table in the outer office when they heard the Colonel scream in absolute rage. Then, jumped when his office door flew open, slamming against the wall so hard that it shattered the glass. He charged like a bull seeing red out of the office.

The men looked at each other in confusion.

Havoc got up and slowly went into the Colonel's office. He saw the pictures, strewn about the floor.

The first, was of Hawkeye, walking in a dimly lit path in the park next to HQ, presumably on her way home. The second, was of Hawkeye, stripped, on her stomach, a tattoo of what Havoc could only guess was a transmutation circle. It was partially burned, scars erasing some of the circle and it's writing. It was an alchemy thing. Shit, Havoc hated having to deal with bat shit crazy alchemists. And, guessing that the pictures were addressed to Mustang, that he was somehow involved.

There was a third picture, it showed her, again, stripped, her face was bloody and swollen, her eyes blazing in anger.

There was writing on it.

" **Flame Alchemist,**

**I have something precious to you. I will kill her if you don't come to Central Station at 5pm. You know what I want"**

**Author's Note**

Yea, yea, pretty shitty stuff so far, but I wanted to get through it quickly so I could get to the good stuff


	6. Six

The sun was going down. It was the middle of winter, so the days were short. It couldn't have been past 4pm. But still, Riza was losing hope. This man was sick. He did things to her, that, well, could not be described. She had only been here a few hours. But that was enough. Weaker women would be completely gone by now. The mental and physical violations of this man was incomprehensible.

At some point, another man arrived. He was definitely Ishvalan, he dark skin and red eyes. He could barely lift her head to see him, the wounds that John had given her were horrendous. Blood was streaming from every orifice of her body. Blood, ran down her legs from repeated violations. Her face, was almost unrecognizable. Eventually, after 2 hours of near constant beatings Riza gave up. It was easier to allow him to have his way with her. She'd probably die if he continued. Her mouth was ful of blood, she could not manage a response when the Ishvalan asked her

" What do you know of the circle on your back?"

She gave no response.

He turned to John " You've beaten her, shes completely useless to me" he said in a monotone voice

" Bitch didn't learn"

"Perhaps it is you who should learn" He replied evenly

" Hey, bud, all you said was not to kill her, she still gotta pulse, don't she?, now I want my money" John shrugged

"You'll get your money when my business is done" He replied coldly, putting on sun glasses to hide his red eyes and turned to leave the room.

John shrugged again. "Its just you and me again honey" He said with a strange smile.

Riza closed her eyes against the feeling of John on top of her again. Inside her again.

She focused on anything, anything at all that wasn't this moment.

_It was warm day, the sunshine on her skin. She had decided to take her lunch on the front lawn of HQ. She sat on a bench under a cherry tree in full blossom. A gentle breeze flowed around her. She loved the feeling. It was peaceful. She turned her face to the beautiful pink flowers above her. Her eyes closed in contentment. She sense someone above her, the shadow of their figure over her face. She opened them, and found herself staring in a rather bemused Roy Mustang's face. _

" _Hello Hawkeye" he said softly, walking to the front of the bench on which she sat. _

" _Sir" she replied _

_That's all that was said for a few minutes as they sat together on the bench, simply watching the world. _

" _I want to thank you" he said after a while, it was almost a whisper, that Riza wasn't sure she heard it. _

_She looked over to him and saw him gazing at the same blossoms. He turned his gaze to her. _

_The breeze swept his hair ever so slightly, he dark eyes looking into her hazel one's softly. _

" _I've never thanked you for what you've done for me" he said, he smiled at her confused look, he gently cupped her cheek. At the contact, she felt a slight heat rise in her face. " I hope you'll be behind me until we see this through"_

" _You know I will sir" She replied, matching his soft tone._

She awoke. John was gone, for now at least. Seeing his face, seeing Roy's had given her momentary peace. She forced herself to believe that it was the peace on received when revisiting old memories of friends. Nothing more. The pain slowly creeped back. A dull ache all over her battered body. Dried blood clung to her. On the bed, there was blood stains every where, most hers, a little of John's when he finally tore the skin and some flesh from his knuckles from beating her.


	7. Seven

According to his watch, it was 5pm. People milled about. Families, waiting for loved ones on arriving trains, sending them off on departing one. Roy paid to heed. Some stared, recognizing him as the Flame Alchemist. He looked for one figure. His eyes trained on him. The tall figure coming towards him, dark hair, dark skin. Eyes, hidden by sun glasses.

" Mr. Mustang, so nice to see you again" He greeted coldly.

" Zavian"

" As you know, I have Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, my reasons for taking her are clear. I want the information on flame alchemy."

" I know. Where is she?"

Zavian smirked "What do you care, she is just another soldier"

Roy resisted his violent urges " She means quite a lot to me, you can understand Zavian, can't you?" Roy stated innocently

Zavian clenched his fists.

" The research , please, I'll give you back your Lieutenant, my friend has grown tired of her"

Rage, pure rage welled up in Roy. He handed him a folder, containing all of the research Riza's father, his teacher had gathered, including a full drawing of the transmutation circle that was on Riza's back. The one he had partially burned away at her request. With that information, Zavian was the hugest threat the State will ever see.

Zavian opened the folder, pleased with the authentic research. Somehow, he didn't expect Roy Mustang to so willingly hand it over.

Zavian dug into his pocket, producing a scrap of paper with an address.

"You'll find Lieutenant Hawkeye here. I hope shes worth it."

Roy took the paper, he ran his hand through his hair, turned and walked away. Trying to put as much distance as he could between the mess that would happen in a few moments

Jean Havoc lay on his stomach, his sight trained on Colonel Mustang from the roof of a nearby building. He saw a man approach. He placed his finger on the trigger, watching the exchange with a somewhat sick pleasure. This man had hurt Hawkeye. She was like a sister him, like family. She was the world to the Chief, though he hadn't admitted it yet. He saw the folder pass hands.

Then, the signal, the Colonel running his hand through his hair. Havoc took a long drag from the smoke in his mouth and squeezed the trigger. Boom, head shot. Bastard brains all over Central Station. People ran screaming, ducking for cover. Havoc didn't much mind, he watched as Mustang walked calmly over and retrieved the folder.

He stood up, and stretched his aching body from having spent so much time on his stomach. He picked up his rifle and headed to the rendezvous spot.

John watched the exchange. Counting his money. $10,000 for all his "troubles" He started his car, not in the least concerned about his business partner's head exploding from a sniper's bullet. He had held up his end of the bargain. The pretty boy Colonel would arrive at the address to find his precious little slut with a bullet in her chest. A bullet from her own gun. Yea, he'd had his fun, but he had to clean up his mess. It was Zavian's request that she die slowly. What did he care. Money was money. His fun had been fun, now he a job in Rush Valley.


	8. Eight

_Right now, she felt no pain. She was at her family home, in the peaceful country, he father beside her. _

_He smiled at her. She missed his smile. She missed her home. _

"_Riza" her father said with a smile_

"_Daddy" she replied, tears in her eyes. _

_He smiled wider " You're a beautiful young woman, you look so much like your mother, you've made me so proud"_

_Riza smiled, tears sliding down her cheeks. _

"_I've missed you so much" she whispered. _

" _I know darling" he said, wiping away her tears, his own hazel eyes sparkling with tears_

"_I can't leave him, not yet Daddy" _

"_I know. Its not your time, there is still so much more for you to do, you have a difficult road ahead of you"_

"_I'm not sure if I'm strong enough anymore" She replied, bowing her head_

"_You're my daughter, you're a Hawkeye. You have the strength, use it" He said, holding her face in his hands_

"_I love you Dad"_

_He kissed her forehead and drew her into his arms. Riza felt a familiar breeze flow through her. _

"_I love you too Riza"_

The first thing she felt was pain. She couldn't breath. There was heaviness in her body. She opened her eyes, or the one that could open. She saw a man, a dark haired man. Her eyes refocused, a tear fell from her eyes. He was there. She was alive. She had no wish to be, but she was. She studied him, his uniform jacket was hung on the back of the chair, red stains covering it. He was sitting at her bed side, in the dress shirt he always wore, his black hair in its permanent messy state. She saw him smile.

She couldn't.

The pain, the memories. She closed her eyes. She saw his face. She felt his touch. Tears escaped her.

She heard him speaking to a doctor.

"Miss. Hawkeye?"

Riza didn't answer, she simply opened her eyes.

"Can you hear me?" the doctor asked

"Yes" She was not surprised by how weak her voice sounded.

"I'll check her heart rate" the doctor said to Roy, gently grabbing her wrist. All she felt was His touch, her hand jerked back as if burned.

Dr. Giomar knew this wasn't going to be easy. Such abuse this woman had taken. It was miracle that the bullet didn't hit a lung, or her spine. He wasn't sure it was possible. They'd done the standard exams on her. What animal could do such a thing he did not know. Her skull was fracture, ribs broken, her face broken and fractured in several places, her nose, broken. She'd lost a lot of blood, from external and internal bleeding. There were tears all along her vaginal wall from repeated forced entry. Had she been without medical treatment for another few minutes, she would have died. Its another miracle in itself that she didn't die during the emergency surgery.

Apart from the physical trauma, there was obvious mental trauma. He'd treated rape victims before, some of the women had killed themselves. Others never regained what their attacker took. Her case was severe. He wouldn't bat an eyelash at the idea of putting her on suicide watch. She'd need counselling., obviously. Her recovery will be slow, there will be set backs. It'll be taking 2 steps forward, 1 step back.

Roy had stayed with her. This was his fault. He brought this upon her. Demons from his past, the War. This woman, had been with him through everything, had taken the gun from his hand as he held it to his head, held him as the demons she couldn't feel attacked him. She protected him. She believed in his dream, to becoming the Fuhrer. She gave him so much. He almost lost her as punishment to his actions.

She had managed to protect him from so much. He couldn't return the favour when it counted most.


	9. Nine

He sat in a dimly lit bar. He folded the newspaper he'd been reading on the bar counter, considering his next move. The lieutenant was alive. She had his face, and his name, albeit, just his first name, but his name none the less. He picked up his mug of beer. This meant another trip into Central just to finish up business. Had it been done his way, a good old shot to the head, or the heart would have ensured her silence. All this leaving her to die shit was, well frankly, bad for business. She could wait another few days though. It'd be easier to get her when she was released from the hospital, knowing the one in Central, it'd be crawling with Dogs in uniforms. Well, he could have more than a few days, he had A LOT of fun. He snickered at the memories. Speaking of which he hadn't had any fun for a few days. As he thought this, the bar door opened, sending an unpleasant splash of sun light into the dark room. In walked a girl, maybe 16. By the look of her out fit, a short little skirt and barely there top, the little slut was asking for it. Well, he was up to answering it.


	10. Ten

It had been nearly three weeks since she'd been admitted. Dr. Giomar was thrilled with the progress of the physical injuries, with any luck, she'd be able to go home. Hospital beds were always needed. He was making his rounds when he stopped outside her room. She had a private room, at the request and expense of the State Military. He peered into the room. He was still there, no surprise. That Colonel Mustang was there every day, sitting beside her bed. Dr. Giomar shook his head, that poor man.

He remembered very well the day the Miss. Hawkeye had been brought in through the emergency room doors. She was wrapped in a blanket, soaked with blood, and being carried by Mustang. She looked so small, and fragile. She barely had a pulse, but somehow, she managed to cling her free hand to collar of his shirt. The pair were followed by 4 other men. One of which was smoking and carrying a sniper's rifle. Lord, hospital security hadn't liked that.

When she'd been taken to surgery, they all waited. The small one, Kain, he said his name was, sat there with a horrid look plastered across his face, nervously fiddling with his glasses. Such a nice young boy.

The one who'd come in smoking had since put the cigarette out as per hospital policy. Jean Havoc. He sat watching the game of chess between the other 2 men, a grey haired man and a rather chubby fellow named Breda. Well, Giomar could tell the game wasn't moving very fast, if at all, they all seemed to be completely out of it. It seemed like shock.

Colonel Mustang was whole other story. Apparently, he'd been the one to find her first. He sat apart from the men. Staring out the window into the beginning of the snow storm that had started shortly after their arrival. Giomar had seen that look before. It seemed a lot like guilt. Such a cruel thing to happen to 2 people. Such a cruel world.

For three weeks, Giomar could count on Mustang like clock work. Some days, he actually had to work, but eventually he pulled some strings and got a tentative sick leave, he wasn't sure for how long, but sometimes he still went the few blocks to Central HQ, but not for very long. Giomar tried several times to get the poor man to go home and get some rest, change, eat something, it couldn't have been comfortable to sit around in a heavy uniform covered in dry blood. Eventually Mustang did go home to get some rest. Though by the expression on him when he saw him the next day, sleep wasn't exactly what he was doing. He had strong smell of alcohol on him. At least he'd changed his uniform, but the top few buttons to his jacket were askew, giving him a rather haphazard appearance. The nurses loved him. He was a hurt man, he needed comfort, and the nurses were more than willing to offer it.

Roy sat by her bed. When she was awake, she said nothing but "Yes sir, no sir, shouldn't you be at work sir" When she slept, she was clearly dreaming of what had happened. Sometimes she'd cry out in fear, she'd say "stay away" to the imaginary attacker. She'd always cry, curl into a ball as if to protect herself. Though, when she was awake, she'd try, in true Hawkeye fashion to suppress everything to regain a sense or normality.

Today, he walked in, and found her staring out into the street from her window.

"You're up" he said his a smile

She turned, her eyes were somewhat lifeless.

"The doctor is discharging me tomorrow, I should be able to return to my duties" She stated, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Hawkeye, I..." started, he knew it was for her good "Hawkeye, I want to have you transferred"

She looked at him with surprise

"What happened to you, it was to get at me. You're not safe working with me" He sat down into the chair he usually occupied "I..I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you again" he added quietly. She could see his clenched fists.

She walked to him. And knelt down, her hands, covered in healing cuts and scrapes, covered his.

"Sir, I promised you I'd always be there for you, I'll not go back on my word" she said quietly

Roy looked into her face.

How could she do this? He didn't need protecting, she did. This wasn't about him, or his goals, it was about her safety, her life.

"Lieutenant, this isn't about me, this about you, your safety, your life. I will not ask you to risk it again, not in such a way"

"I promised to protect you" she said simply.

Roy covered her hands with his own, and pulled her up.

"Hawkeye, for once" he whispered, still holding her hands and looking into her eyes "Let me protect you"


	11. Eleven

She was slightly taken aback. She knew he was serious. But could he protect her from the numbness which replaced the physical pain? How could he protect her when he couldn't stave off the guilt he was so clearly feeling? She could feel his hands, they were like fire.

She knew this was all her fault, she should have been stronger for both of them. Part of her screamed to let go. To crumble to the floor, crying, letting the pent up pain and humiliation out. She looked into his dark eyes, they were soft, gentle.

Before she could stop them, several tears flowed from her eyes.

Roy lead her to the bed, she sat down, wiping away at the offending tears.

Anger welled up inside her at the weakness she was showing.

The tears, they kept coming. She felt him sit down next to her. His arm wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. She buried her head in his neck, her hands grabbing onto the shirt he wore. She couldn't stop the tears.

He wrapped his other arm around her shaking shoulders. He held her while she cried. It killed him to see her like this, because of him. The guilt he'd been carrying for so many weeks forced its way to the surface. He was so intent on just holding her, that he didn't notice a few tears of his own slip down his face.

Dr. Giomar witnessed only part of the scene. It was only the beginning of the road she'd have to take to move past it. It was lucky she had someone to walk it with her. Many women had to bare their recovery alone. Some simply couldn't take it.

He felt himself smile. She'd be alright.

She cried for hours. Roy just held her. Not saying a word. It was late when Roy noticed she'd fallen asleep. He gently laid her down, covering her with the blanket. He wiped away the last remains of her tears softly and got up. He didn't notice the stiffness, nor would he have cared if he did.

He quietly turned out the lights, and left her to sleep. He couldn't do anymore than that.

_His face filled her vision. She could smell the sweat on his skin. She felt the chains on her wrist again. She could feel his touch, leaving burning sensations all over her skin. His lips roughly kissing her face and neck. Slamming into her with each thrust. The feeling of him coming inside her. Always inside her. She stopped fighting. Her body could no longer manage it. Her mind screamed in terror, in revulsion. Her mind screamed for death. She would gladly choose death over this. _

It was morning, a clear light shone in through the window when Roy arrived. For the first time in weeks, he was in uniform. She was still asleep. By the look on her face, she was seeing something horrible in her dream. Roy placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to wake her.

Her eyes flew open to the feel of someone's hand on her, she bolted upright, her breathing fast and shallow. Her heart rate going a mile a minute.

"Its me" Roy said simply "Its only me"

Riza's breathing steadied. She realized it was morning. She would be going back to work today. There wasn't anymore talk of Riza transferring. They both realized it'd be easier for him to protect her if she was close.

"Good morning Colonel"

Roy smiled, "Good morning Lieutenant"

They walked into the office. Falman, Havoc, Breda and Fury were already there. They smiled at the return on Hawkeye. She looked a lot better than when they'd last seen her. There was a trace of a bruise under her eye, and most of the cuts had healed completely, or were close to. Underneath her uniform, she still wore bandages for her ribs, they hadn't quite healed yet. There were bruises all over her body, but they were becoming yellow with age.

" Its great to have you back ma'am" Greeted Fury "Someone has missed you" he said, looking to the corner of the room.

Riza smiled, has her dog bounded to his feet and jumped into her arms.

"Poor thing's been curled in the corner for almost a month, sad little fur ball" mused Havoc, his customary cigarette hanging from his mouth.

Riza was glad to be back. She wanted to put everything behind her. She wanted to get back to work.

"Has any work gotten done?" She asked, noticing the stacks and stacks of papers on every surface in the room.

"It seems as if the threat of bullets is the only way to get them to work" Said Roy, closing the door to his desk, Absolutely covered in papers and reports.

There was a familiar click of Riza loading her new gun. It was odd to have it. She missed her old one.

She sat at her desk. And began at the mountain of paper work. After a few hours, the words began to bleed together, her mind kept flashing to His face. Her senses filled with the putrid smell of his body.

"Hawkeye?"

At the sound of the voice, Riza snapped back into reality. The office was dark. All the other men had gone home.

"Hawkeye?" asked the voice again.

She looked up to see the Colonel, his coat already on, and her's slung over his arm. Hayate was pushing his nose into her hands, wanting to go home.

"Sorry sir, I guess I was...day dreaming" she apologized.

He smiled kindly and handed her her coat.

"Its late"

Riza had been dreading the moment she'd have to walk home. The more she wished it not to come, the faster it did.

Roy saw the look on her face. A brief glimpse of fear. He didn't blame her.

"Come, I'll walk you home" he said. It much of an offer as it was an order.

"Sir its alright..."

"I insist Lieutenant, actually, no, I order it" He replied as she pulled on the heavy coat.


	12. Twelve

A slight snow fell. It was the second week of December. It would be Christmas soon, it was clearly evident with the abundance of Christmas lights snaking around the lamp posts the lit the pathways around the park. They took the long way, not the short and easy route she normally took back home.

The snow crunched under their feet. Hayate trotted ahead of them, sniffing absolutely everything, his tail wagging with happiness.

"What are you doing for the Holiday Hawkeye?" Roy asked, stopping under the light of the street lamp.

"Nothing Sir, why?" She replied, stopping a few steps ahead of him.

"That creep is still running around. I'd feel a lot better if I knew you were safe" He said, rubbing the back of his neck with a gloved hand.

"Sir, I'll be fine..."

"Please, its easier for me...to...protect you, if you were close by" He was struggling for the words.

"Sir, I appreciate everything, but you shouldn't give up your holiday out of pity..."

"Riza Hawkeye, what I do for you is anything but pity, or guilt. You're my most trusted friend, and I'll not have you alone while some bastard is out running around trying to hurt you"

"Sir, there is no reason to believe I'll ever see...Him again." She stated

Roy sighed...he didn't want to tell her this, but he had to.

"We know who he is...based on your description, and police records, we know exactly who he is" He took a breath "He's a hired killer. Every known victim has been killed by him. The police, and I myself believe he won't let you go, he'll return, to finish the job" His said it softly, he couldn't look her in the face, he should have told her, he knew that, but he couldn't. She had been through enough, she didn't need her to fear him again.

"Sir.."

"Please, let me protect you"

She couldn't muster a word. She simply nodded.

10 minutes later, they were outside her apartment door. She opened to door..it was unlocked. She pulled her gun.

Roy put his arm out, walking ahead of her, he slipped on his white gloves, he walked slowly into the room. On the pillow of her bed was a card. With 2 words written in black ink.

**Hello Honey**

Riza followed behind him, and saw the card in his hand. _Honey_ .

She dropped the gun in her hand, and her hand flew to her mouth, the fear so clearly evident in her eyes.

The apartment was open, only one other room, the bathroom. He edged slowly to the unopened door. He clicked it slowly open.

He felt his heart beating in his throat.

He flicked on the light.

Nothing.

He felt Riza behind him.

"Come on, you can't stay here"

Riza didn't bother arguing. She just followed him out of building, back into the winter night, Hayate following behind.


	13. Thirteen

Her chest ached. It'd been a long day, and a little too much strain on her healing ribs, she was happy to be in a bed. At this point, she didn't much mind if it was the Colonel's bed. He had just left, happy to see her properly settled.

"Sleep well Lieutenant" he bade kindly, before heading to the room next door. She had insisted she take to guest bed, as she was a guest.

"Lieutenant" he had said, "I am ordering you to sleep in that bed. The one in the guest room is like sleeping on a table, hence why its the guest bed, I don't usually like having guests. But with you, I'll make an exception. I'm pretty sure your healing ribs wouldn't mind a decent bed. Those hospital ones are deplorable."

She relented. She was too tired to press the issue.

She settled comfortably into the rather large bed. The Colonel had given her an old tee shirt to sleep in. As expected, it was definitely big on her. Before she crawled under the inviting covers, she removed her hair clip, letting her long blonde hair down. She caught herself in the reflection of the mirror. It was the first time she'd really seen her face.

There were still bruises. The cut on her lip would probably scar. She lifted her shirt, seeing the bandages that wrapped around her.

She dropped the shirt, and turned away from the mirror...she made a vow that she wouldn't look into another one, for a very, very long time.

She had to lay on her back...to do anything else was painful. She tried not to notice, but the scent of him, on the covers, the sheets and the pillows was a little distracting.

Sleep soon won out though.

_Her eye was swollen shut. Breathing hurt. Her body shook from the cold and pain. At least she was lying down. Her shoulders hurt from her arms being held above her, chained to the bed. The other man had come again. She heard him _

"_Shoot her in the chest. Let her die slowly"_

_She managed to raise her head enough to see her own gun pointed to the centre of her chest._

_She heard the delicate sound of the trigger being squeezed. The barrel shot out an explosion of light._

Before she could stop it, a cry escaped her throat. She sat bolt upright on the bed. She felt her pulse going out of control. She suddenly became aware of the man in the room. She scooted to the wall, eyes mad with fear.

"Its me, its only me" Roy whispered, stepping into the moon light. He was only in a pair of pajama pants, clearly he preferred sleeping shirtless.

Riza's eyes moved over him, taking in his sleep tousled hair, his muscular upper half littered with the scars of war and battle. His pajama pants hung off his hips in a rather pleasing way. She stopped these thoughts, it was horrifically inappropriate to look at one's superiors in such a way.

" I heard you cry out" he said, explaining his presence.

"Sir.."

"Please, Hawkeye, you're sleeping in my bed, and I'm half naked right now, I think you can call me Roy"

Riza managed a smile

"I'm sorry Sir...Roy, it was just another dream, I didn't mean to wake you" She apologized, getting out of the bed.

Roy suppressed the grin. She looked like an angel in the moonlight, her long blonde hair let down, and that t-shirt was just long enough. Barely though. It showed off her legs in an amazing way.

'You're supposed to be protecting her, not ogling her!' his mind yelled.

Riza crossed the room to the window, sitting on small window bench underneath it. She put her head in her hands with a sigh. Roy sat next to her.

"I know this can't be easy" he said softly

She simply shook her head. A tear sliding down her face.

"But you know I'll be here for you"

"I know, but..."

"But what Hawkeye? You've been there for me for how many years? You're my dearest friend, I wouldn't go this far for anyone but you" He explained.

She didn't say anymore. She just accepted things as they were.


	14. Fourteen

He had watched her leave with the man he suspected was Colonel Mustang. So, this was going to be harder than he thought. Apparently he was an alchemist, but he'd gone up against them before. They were only dangerous if they saw you coming, but this Colonel was a State Alchemist, and they really didn't like it when you killed those ones. But he had to get to the woman. She knew enough to give the police the information they needed to track him down.

He knew his plan attack, only, he needed to tweak it a bit to either dodge, or eliminate the Colonel. His main objective, was above all else, take out the Lieutenant. He knew she'd probably already talked to, and given a statement to the police, but he didn't want to take any chances, plus she he ever get caught, there isn't a witness alive to testify.

They walked for quite awhile, trailing them was more physical labour than John cared for. It seems as if Mustang was going to hide his pretty Lieutenant with him. Most likely fucking her too.

Oh, now that thought brought up some memories. He'd definitely have some more fun with her before he killed her.


	15. Fifteen

Roy awoke to the sunlight pouring over his face, and to Riza's head nestled in the crook of his neck, her arm slung across his bare chest. He could feel her long legs intertwined with his. She was still asleep, her breathing was calming and peaceful. The blanket was drawn up around them, creating a nice pocket of warmth that quite frankly, Roy didn't want to leave.

The memories last night came back to him. She was afraid, she had every right to be, she was hurt, that much was obvious. He remembered just sitting on that window bench, his arms around her, trying to protect her from the evils of her dreams. Now, here she lay, peaceful as an angle, her long hair soft against his skin. He breathed in her scent, he loved that smell, it made his heart pound in his chest and his blood to grow warm in his veins.

He closed his eyes, getting lost in old memories.

_It was nighttime, the crickets were making that damnable noise, that kept him awake. He got out of his small bed, it was a warm, so he only wore his boxers. He picked up a t-shirt off the floor and pulled it on. He walked into the hallway of Mr. Hawkeye's house, yawning quietly as he made his way to the front door. _

_He found himself walking aimlessly in the over grown gardens of the property. It was a warm night, as it should be in the middle of August. It was a full moon, and the light from it illuminated the gravel path that winded amongst the hedges. He came upon the old wooden bench swing, and was quite surprised to find Hawkeye's daughter sitting upon it, her legs tucked up underneath her as she looked through a book. Her golden hair fell down the back of her simple dressing gown. He took a step towards her_

"_What are you doing out here?" _

_She jumped, startled by the voice. She snapped the book shut and snapped her head around to see who was intruding on her_

"_I could ask the same to you Mustang" She replied evenly_

"_Couldn't sleep, the damn crickets" He said with an annoyed tone directed at the crickets who were still happily chirping "May I join you?" he said much more softly_

_Riza considered for a moment _

"_Sure" she said moving over, allowing him room_

_He sat down, next to her. She looked down right adorable in the soft pink dressing gown, the sash tied in a way the showed off her waist. She was a beautiful girl, 16 years old, a few years younger than him._

_They sat in silence for a few minutes_

"_What are you looking at?" he asked, nodding towards the leather covered book_

_Riza smiled_

"_Old pictures, from when my mom was still alive, I can't really remember her, these pictures are all I really have left of her, father doesn't like talking about her" She said the last part sadly_

"_I bet you miss her" He said softly, watching trace the edges of the old album with her fingers_

_She nodded_

"_I never knew my mom, or my dad, the both died when I was young. I was raised by my aunt Chris." _

_Riza looked up at him and smiled sadly. His dark eyes were staring down at the ground, his black hair falling into his face. She reached for his hand in comfort, he looked up, some what startled by the contact, and the warm tingles that ebbed throughout his body. _

_He smiled and covered her hand with his, lightly stroking her wrist with his thumb. _

_Riza felt a warm flash in the pit of her stomach. She had that feeling every time he touched her or even looked at her with those dark, dark eyes of his. _

_He unlaced one of his hands and snaked it around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. _

_She felt his warm breath on her lips. She edged them closer to his._

_He kissed her gently at first, gauging her reaction to such an overt sign of affection. _

_She kissed him back, pressing her soft lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck, wanting him closer, wanting more of him. He kissed her harder, with months of pent up passion, his tongue traced her lower lip, begging or entrance. She parted her lips, allowing him to explore to sweetness of her tongue and mouth._

_When she moaned, it drove him wild. His hands explored the curve of her waist and hips, the plain of her back, getting tangled in that golden hair he loved. _

_She loved this feeling, this rush of excitement and pleasure he gave her as his hands roamed over her body. Her fingers had become entwined with his black hair as he pillaged her mouth. She moaned, she wanted more of him. _

_Things had gone too far, he needed her now. He broke the kiss and got up, grabbing her hand. _

"_Follow me" he ordered, pulling her up, quickly kissing her before he headed off down an over grown path. _

_They stood in the old gardener's cottage, it was run down and dusty, having been void of an occupant for years. _

_Roy gathered Riza, his Riza in his arms and locked his lips to hers again as his laid her down on the old bed. She moaned with pleasure again as his lips moved from her lips and travelled down her neck, down to her collar bone. He was on top of her, his hand travelling up her smooth long legs, pushing her night gown up, the sash of the dressing gown becoming undone from it's simple knot. _

_Riza reached down and tugged the sash and dressing gown away from her, leaving her only in her night gown. She exhaled sharply as she felt Roy's fingers inside her, She arched her back, her hands sliding under his shirt to explore the muscles of his chest and back. The pleasure was building in her body, as was the wetness between her legs. _

_Roy could barely contain himself, feeling her body react to his hands. He needed all of her. _

_He moved his hands to the top buttons of her night gown, undoing them as fast as he could. He pulled the gown off of her, leaving her completely naked underneath him. He'd fantasized about this sight for months, but she was even more beautiful than he had imagined. He tore off his own shirt and quickly shed his boxers. _

_He looked into her hazel eyes, for reassurance that she wanted this. She grinned, wrapping her legs around his. _

_He kissed once more_

"_I love you Riza Hawkeye" he whispered to her lips. _

" _I love you too Roy Mustang" She replied, happiness spilling into her voice. _

_He gently pushed himself into her, feeling her tightness all around him._

_He truly loved this girl, this woman. He loved how her hips rocked in motion with his. How her nails dug into his back has his rhythm sped up, when he but more power behind each thrust. How she breathed his name._

_Her body was alight with pleasure. He filled every inch of her. His low moans and callings of her name made her want him to go deeper inside her. _

_As if reading her mind, he thrusted harder, and deeper. _

_He could feel is release coming as she shuddered and cried out with her own. _

_She felt him come inside her. He was still breathing heavily when he raised his eyes to meet hers. _

"_I do love you Riza" he whispered in her ear._

"_I know" she smiled, pulling him down into another kiss. _

Roy remembered that night as if it happened yesterday. They'd made love for hours in that old abandoned cottage on the edge of the property. He had meant every word he said to her. Even so many years later, he still thought of her as his Riza. They spent hours alone and close to each other. It was becoming harder for him to resist the urge to simply grab her and bend her over his desk, but she had insisted that they do nothing to jeopardize his chances of climbing the Military ladder. He knew he still felt the same for this woman. He only wondered if she still felt the same for him.


	16. Sixteen

The gentle lull of the train, and the quickly passing scenery allowed Riza to think of the past 3 days since she'd spent the night, apparently curled in sleep next to her commanding officer. Since John was still out there, he'd been so protective of her, usually she would have been extremely annoyed at his lack of trust in her abilities to manage herself, but in this situation, it was warranted. Though she couldn't help but wonder as to WHY he cared so much as to risk himself to protect her.

There were possibilities, he felt guilty, he still loved her, he was trying to get out of doing work...

Wait...he still loved her? Now why would she go thinking that. No, he couldn't still love her, he probably never did, she knew how he was with women.

She sighed, it was such a depressing topic. He was her first love. Sure, there had been other men in her life, and she even came close to marrying one once, but then she was transferred to Central. Only Rebecca knew about him. But the Colonel, yea, she had loved him, and part of her still did, but they were young back then, she wasn't his subordinate. She had come to the conclusion that it was better to believe he never loved her in the way she loved him. He probably told a lot of women he "loved" them.

She looked over to him, he was sleeping, his head resting in his hand, the other still holding on to a family picture.

He'd been telling her about his family before they arrived his family's home village, apparently his 2 sisters came with a warning label.

Despite her insistence that she could watch over herself during the Christmas week he usually spent with his sisters, he had pulled rank on her, again. He was the cause of this he said, so he was going to fix it. Its not that she didn't want to go, it was a much better way to spend her holiday than listen to her Grandfather tell her over and over again how his daughter shouldn't have married her father, or try to marry her off.

She felt a little out of place without her uniform, her Grandfather, General Grumman, had given them both a 2 week leave period so that John could be tracked and found, and instead of assigning her someone from the Police Force to guard her, he'd sent the Colonel.

She felt a little chilly in her simple white blouse and black knee length skirt, but she'd be too warm if she but on her winter coat that was draped over her lap. She settled on being a little chilly.

She rubbed her arms in a vain attempt to get warm.

"Cold Riza?"

She looked up, it still startled her every time he called her Riza. He'd taken to it a few days ago.

"I'm fine" she smiled

Roy smirked his adorable smirk.

"We're getting close, a few more minutes" He said, stretching his arms above his head. The motion stretched his blue button down shirt across his well defined chest. She tired not to look, but then again, who wouldn't?

A half hour after getting off the train, they arrived outside a massive country mansion. Riza gawked at the red brick building with ivy weaving around the pillars.

"It's been in the family for years. In title it's mine, but I have no use for it, so my sisters run it" He explained.

"Its a beautiful house sir" She replied

He laughed lightly "Riza, we've slept in the same bed, and you're spending Christmas with my sister's and I, I give you full permission, scratch that, I order you, from now on, when we're alone, to call me Roy, whether we're in the office or not, if you so much as call me sir I'll..." Riza watched with a hint of amusement as he tired to think of a suitable punishment "I'll...relieve you of your gun" He said rather triumphantly to her glaring expression

She walked up to him, a smirk on her face

"You'll have to find them"

" Eva, come out, Roy's here, and it looks like he brought a friend!" Came a cry from the front of the house.

Riza turned her head to a black haired woman who had come running down the steps of the house to them. She gave Roy a long hug

"About time you got here Roy, we were beginning to worry"

Riza gave her a once over. She was most defiantly the Colonel's sister, they had the same raven black hair, the same dark eyes strong features.

"Now who is this?" she asked turning to Riza, her black eye's sparkling and her lips drawn into a warm smile

"Riza Hawkeye" She answered with a small bow of her head

Amara Mustang studied the woman standing next to her older brother. Could this be the same Riza that had captivated her brother so many years ago, and to her knowldege and little sister intuition, still did today? She was beautiful, with long blonde hair, kind hazel eyes, and a nice figure to boot. Roy could have done a lot worse, but certainly no better. Amara smiled, she didn't know why, but she liked this woman.

"I'm Amara" she said, with a small hug. "Roy's youngest sister, come on in before you two catch a death of a cold out here"

As the three of them headed into the house, a second woman appeared in the door way, holding a small little girl in her arms and a young boy at her side. So this must be Eva.

The young boy broke into a wide smile

"Uncle Roy!" he yelled with excitement, running to the Colonel

"Hey there big guy" Roy smiled, dropping the two bags he'd been carrying and scooped the boy into his arms "How's my favourite nephew?"

The boy laughed, "I'm your only nephew"

"So you are" Roy laughed walking through the double doors into the foyer.

Riza smiled fondly of the endearing scene between uncle and nephew.

"Amara tells me you're Riza" Said Eva, stepping beside her, letting the young girl down so that she could join her brother in Roy's arms.

Riza smiled and picked up the dropped bags from the steps

"I am, you must be Eva" She smiled

Eva eyed her. "Roy's never brought anyone home with him, you must be the Patron Saint of patience to deal with my brother" she laughed

Riza felt herself blush. Special, she certainly wouldn't consider herself that.

"You must be tired, let me show you to your room" Eva offered, taking a suit case from Riza's hand

Roy watched as Riza walked up the master stair case with Eva. He wasn't surprised Amara and Eva took a liking to her. Riza was a good woman. A beautiful woman. Hell, she was more than beautiful to him.

His attention was called back to his niece and nephew when the young boy whispered

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Roy laughed at the young child's innocent question

"Shes a...very, very special friend to me"


	17. Seventeen

You'd think Roy Mustang would be somewhat cold and avoident of children. In most cases he was. That's what Riza always thought anyways. He never struck her as the paternal type, or a family type. She was astounded by the scene of a Mustang family dinner, in the Mustang family home. The dining room was...massive, it could have easily fit 2 of her apartments into it and there could probably still be room. It was very Georgian in style. Gilded frames of long dead ancestors, and one that caught her attention immediately was the one that hung over the mantel of the fire place. It was a rather modest size compared to the ones that lined the walls. It was the most recent addition as far as Riza could tell, seeing as how it was a black and white photograph than a painting. A family, of 5. A beautiful and kind face smiled down from her seat on richly decorated couch. On her right, was a young girl, no more than 4 years old in a lace dress with her hair done in fussy ringlets, white stocking and polished black ankle boots. Clearly that was a young Eve. In the woman's arms was a baby. Her fine black hair clearly visible on the young head. The photo must have been taken shortly after Amara was born. Standing behind the woman's shoulder was a man with a familiar cocky smirk. His dark war was pushed back, revealing his dark mischievous eyes. He worse a black suite that had been popular in those years among the upper class, with a starched white collar, and small tie descending into a neatly pressed jacket. The man was undeniably handsome. His strong hand rested on the shoulder of a young boy who was similarly dressed. Riza could not have mistaken who that young boy was. He had the same smirk and look to his eyes that he still held today. His hair was styled neatly back, though that wasn't the case in the present.

So that was the Mustang family. She had never known the story of his parent's untimely death, nor had she asked. She only knew their names. Wilhiem and Maria. Clearly, by looking at the picture, the children had taken their colouring after their father. She did notice however that the girls resembled more of their mother, while the Colonel was the spitting image of his father.

The dinner had been a simple affair, but Riza got the distinct impression that the Sisters thought she was the Colonel's girlfriend, or something of that nature. Certainly, their relationship had changed over the past few months, but nothing had been said, or done to warrant the idea that they moved past friendship.

Friendship was safe for him. He needed support, protection. Though the table were turned right now.

"So, Riza, how did you become so unfortunate to meet our brother?" asked Amara teasingly, taking a sip of her red wine.

"What do you mean by unfortunate?" asked Roy with mocked hurt

"I mean unfortunate, now, tell us Riza" replied Amara, her bubbly personality bursting forward as she listened intently for her answer.

Riza looked to Roy, he shrugged his shoulders 'tell her the truth I guess'

"He was a student of my Father's" She answered, still looking to him.

They couldn't possibly tell them she was his subordinate. At least that's what she thought

She failed to notice the surprised look the Eve shot him.

"How did you keep in touch, I mean, the war, then him being transferred to Central. I could barely keep up with him" Amara laughed

Shit.

"We served together during the war, and she was transferred to Central with me" Roy answered.

Amara's eyes widened.

"You're in the Military too?"

Riza didn't know what to say.

"Yes Amara. Regardless of your loving opinion of me, there are decent people in the Military" Roy smiled in good humour.

Eve smiled. So this was the Riza Roy had written to her about so many years ago. She'd have to keep her on this pair. Of all the possible women he could have dug up in Central, or Eastern, she was by far the best Eve had hoped for. She'd have to work extra hard to make sure her hapless brother didn't mess it up. She loved playing matchmaker.

Eve walked Riza back to her room when it was time to go to bed. She didn't waste the time she had alone with her.

"Roy has never brought anyone home for Christmas. So, you two must be serious."

Riza's mind froze.

"Oh, no, we're just friends"

Eve smiled. Friends.

"You're the first friend of his we've had the pleasure to have at our home, except Maes"

"Hughes and the Colonel were very close"

Did she just call him the Colonel?

"This may sound like a direct question Riza, but, do you serve with, or under my brother?"

She was in a trap.

"I've been serving under him since Ishval" she admitted reluctantly.

Eve was rather surprised. To her knowledge, relationships between soldiers were illegal.

"Ah. Well, I am glad my brother has someone like you to watch over him. I always wondered how he ever got any work done."

Amara sat crosslegged on a wingback chair in front of the massive fire place in the sitting room.

"How come you never told us you had a girlfriend?" She asked

Roy swirled his brandy glass.

"The lieu..Riza and aren't...dating...we're friends"

"Oh come on Roy, I'm not stupid, I see how you look at her" Amara teased

"I do not look at her any that way" he responded defensivly

A little too defensively.

"Uh huh"

Roy hated that tone.

"Amara, she is a very, very good friend of mine"

"How good?"

"Good enough for her to be there for me since Ishval, and, something happened, and she, needs someone there for her"

"Sounds like you love her"

He couldn't lie to his baby sister. Even if he did, he used some magic sister power to worm it out of him.

"Amara, its complicated" he said quietly

"Have you told her?"

"We were young, it was before I left. It was years ago, but..."

"But what? You still love her, I know, I can read you like a large print book"

"I can't make her love me"

"You don't have too. God, boys are sooo stupid. She loves you too you nit wit!"

"Amara, Colonel's cannot love their Lieutenants, and Lieutenants have better things to do than moon over their Colonel's"

He felt a hard smack on the back of his head.

"What the fu.."

"Roy Mustang. If you let a small thing like the Military get in the way of this" she narrowed her eyes

"I'll do horrible things to Teddy" she said, holding up a tattered stuffed bear.

If she wasn't his sister, and she wasn't holding Teddy, he would have destroyed her. Lesson number one when dealing with Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, Hero of Ishval.

Don't Fuck with his Teddy.


	18. Eighteen

**authors note** sorry, the last few chapters have been...well...shit :p, haha, don't worry, I'm trying to get something out

So, he admitted he still loved her...out loud...so that made it official to the universe, not just his head. What was he going to do about it? That's what he needed to figure out. He couldn't keep going girl to girl, having meaningless flings, that wasn't going to solve anything. What could he do, he was a Colonel with the Military, who was under enough scrutiny from the higher ups as it was, and she was his Lieutenant. The law was clear, it was illegal.

What a world, making it illegal to love.

These thoughts were still roving in his mind as he walked down a long corridor to his old room. He stopped when he noticed Riza's light was still on. It didn't surprise him she still had trouble sleeping. That bastard was still out there and what he'd done to her was...god, it was horrible.

He thought of knocking on her door. But why would he be doing it? For himself or for her? He didn't think it through before his knuckles were already lightly tapping the old polished wood.

"Come in, its open" she called.

Riza was sitting in her large canopy bed. It was a rather comfortable bed with beautiful satin pillows and a warm richly embroidered bed spread. It was hard to believe it was only a guest room.

She found herself smiling when the Colonel walked in, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his black pants, his shirt untucked and slightly wrinkled from the days wear.

"Colonel,wha.."

"Please, I thought we agreed on Roy when we're alone, as I recall, I made it an order" he said lightly, taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Well then, Roy, is something wrong? She asked,

"No, no, I was just wondering how you were" He explained. 'yea that's it' he thought

"I'm perfectly fine, the odd nightmare but otherwise I'm fine" She replied. None to convincingly. She couldn't tell him now. She'd only just learned herself.

Roy eyed her, he could tell a lie when he heard one.

"Riza, I've known you for too long for you to pull one on me, now, tell me, whats wrong?" He pressed.

She didn't want to say it. Saying it out loud made it real. She didn't want this to be real. She could feel her tears begin to surface again. Dammit, not again! She threw away the covers and began a nervous pace, the truth fighting its way out of her.

Roy got up and and placed his 2 hands on her shaking shoulders, he was scared as hell seeing her like this.

"Riza, tell me"

"Roy, I...I'm..." She was trying. God, how could she possibly tell him this? "I'm pregnant" she managed to whisper out before her anger, grief and blame washed over her. Tear fell down her cheeks, it took everything to hold down the sobs.

He felt like he'd been hit by a train. Everything seemed to stop. He forgot how to breath, how to think. The only thing he knew was the woman he now had curled to his chest. His knee's wanted to give out. He didn't know what to do. John, the man that almost killed Riza, his Riza, was undoubtedly the father of this child. A baby bred out of hate, pain and evil. A reminder she may have to live with the rest of her life.

"I don't know how I can live with this" she said, her voice low and shaking

"Riza, I'll be right here" he responded, his hand smoothing her long hair from her face

"I've been thinking about, whether I want to keep it" she whispered, detaching herself from him and sat on the bed, her knees drawn up to her chin.

Roy regarded her silently and sat next to her

She stretched herself out on the bed, and moved her hand to her stomach. She had to be at least 1 month a long. It had been the middle of November when it happened, it was now December 20th which means the baby would be born around August or September.

"I've been thinking, and I think I should. It isn't the child's fault how it came"

"If you need anything, I'll be here for you, you know I will Riza"

She'd been thinking an awful lot about it. She couldn't do it alone. She needed one favour from him. She wouldn't ask it of anyone else.

"Roy, I can't put John as the father. That'd allow him access to the child" She said "But legally, I have to put a father" She hoped he would know where she was going with this.

He knew exactly where she was going with this. If she didn't ask, he would have insisted. Laws be damned.

"I'll do it" He agreed without question.


	19. Nineteen

She'd been harder to track down then he thought. He would have thought she'd go and spend Christmas with her family, and during a stake out of the grandfather's house, he'd concluded she wasn't there. Now, to find her nestled in with the bastard Colonel's family, that was relatively not surprising. He'd do anything to protect the innocent. What a fucking good boy.

John had been in the village for a few days now, trying to plan a way to get to the Bitch. Finding out where the Mustang family home was was easy, trying to get to her wasn't.

He needed her alone, but she'd never left the house yet, and neither had anyone else. It was a 3 days until Christmas, surely someone had shopping to do.

John sat in the only pub the village offered, sitting by the window and watched the people mill about the main street. It was a pretty picture, the street covered in snow, the lamp posts decorated in garland, all the shop windows bright and inviting. How disgusting.

He let his gaze wander, settling upon a pretty young woman with raven hair. She was standing with an arm load of bags waiting for her companion to finish up inside a store. Moments later, another raven haired woman stepped out onto the street, toting behind her 2 small children, a girl and a boy. Behind them came a blonde woman.

"Hello honey" John whispered under his breath, his mouth curling into a sickening grin.

It was biting cold out, but shopping needed to be done apparently. Riza had taken the sister's insisting offer that she join them on a shopping trip to the village. To be honest, she rather enjoyed spending time with Roy's sisters, they had the most amusing stories of his childhood. Including an incident that involved a lighter and their Aunt Chris's favourite poodle.

Eva's son, William was quite thrilled to have his uncle home. He was the only father figure the boy had in his life from what Riza could tell. Eva's little daughter Maria was just as thrilled to have Roy back.

Thinking of the children made Riza's stomach clench in worry over her own child. So far only Roy knew about it.

State law allowed abortion in cases of rape. But, after all the unnecessary killing Riza had seen, she knew she couldn't allow this child that fate. It wasn't responsible for it's father's crimes, but it certainly was a reminder.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tug on her sleeve, she glanced down to the wide blue eyes of Maria.

"What are you getting Uncle Roy for Christmas?" she asked with innocent curiosity

Truth be told, she hadn't thought of it.

"I don't think I've thought about it" she answered honestly

Maria looked thoughtful, she knew that look so well from the Colonel, clearly it was a Mustang family expression.

40 minutes after his sisters and Riza had left, he got decidedly bored and rationalized himself to take the walk down to the village. He enjoyed winter, from the inside of a warm house of course, outside it was cold as hell.

He figured he might as well do some shopping, he knew what he'd be getting his sisters, Amara would love a print of some popular art, perhaps something by that dead one...what the hell was his name? Pablo P...something, Roy never really took an interest in popular art. For Eva, hmm, she always seemed interested in photography. Now, the children, they were easy, for Maria, a doll, every young girl could appreciate a doll. For William, he seemed to be taking an interest in horses, much like that accursed father of his, perhaps a horse he could actually ride, the horses kept at the family stables were large horses, hunting and show horses, nothing appropriate for a young boy to learn to ride on.

Hmm, for Riza...he had an idea.

How fortunate that she should fall right into his line of sight. Now, John did not believe in such a fanciful idea has fate, but it did seem as if rate had delivered her to him, along with 2 more prizes. He made sure to put a fair bit of distance between her and him. If he'd learned anything in his fulfilment of his "desires" he learned that to make a woman cooperate, threaten the child.


	20. Twentey or however the fuck you spell it

Roy scoured the small shops along Main street with a fair bit of success, under his arm was a rolled up print of a Picasso painting, truly an odd form of painting, but Amara seemed to think highly of the old man's work, so he was happy to cater to her artistic fancies. For Eva, a rather high end book of photography, featuring the work of the most famous photographers. For William, he bought 2 presents, one, the gift that was to go under the tree, was a pair of brown leather riding boots, perfect for winter riding, and a quite docile little pony that would transported to the stable sometime tomorrow. For Maria, a very beautifully hand crafted china doll, with curly black hair done up just so, and the perfect frilly dress to match with black buckled shoes, and, being the generous uncle he was, Roy also bought a 3 levelled doll house, looking strikingly like Mustang House.

His family had always been easy to shop for, but the fifth person, Riza, was another story. He knew what he wanted to get her, he'd seen it in the town's only jewelry shop. It was a simple, but elegant piece. He'd never given one to any other woman before, and quite frankly, he never wanted to give one to anyone but to her. It was a square cut ruby ring,set onto a gold band, supported by a heart on either side. It certainly said a lot about his feelings to her, but when a man gave that to a woman, he ought to be sure of her feelings to him.

He stood before the case debating on whether he should get it. He wanted to, yes, but that didn't mean he should. The elderly man who apparently ran the store came up behind the case

" Its a beautiful ring, it would win over any young woman's heart" the man winked

Roy gave a small smile

"To win a heart, is it not a good idea to know that heart?"

The man looked thoughtful, stroking his white beard

"I think you know her heart, if you didn't, would you be looking at a ring?"

For a rare moment, Roy allowed instinct to guide him, as well as the fate of his beloved Teddy

"How much is her heart going to cost me?"

It was Christmas eve tomorrow and Amara had a short window if there was going to be a picture perfect Christmas romance for her thick headed brother and the quite delightful Riza. She couldn't help herself with the addition of mistletoe above most of the doorways in the house. Eva, naturally shook her head at the whole idea, but then again, Eva wasn't much of a believer in love. Damn Heinrich.

Roy couldn't help but think of the baby Riza carried. Of all the things for that monster to do to her, he got her pregnant. He shouldn't blame the kid, it can't pick it's father. But still. Of course he'd never tell her to get rid of it, or even suggest it. At least he'd be legally recognized as the father, John would have no rights to it. Truth be told, he never quite thought he'd end up being the _legal_ father to Hawkeye's kid. Truth be told, he always thought...hoped...whats the word? It had entered his mind more than once of having a little Mustang running around, maybe with the shooting skills of its mother.

Why couldn't he just tell her that he still loved her? Christmas was almost here, less than 24 hours. HE HAD A RING in his damn pocket. Hmmm, lets see. He's a Colonel, shes a Lieutenant, blah blah, something about it being illegal...she might not feel the same way...damnit damnit damnit!

To tell her that he loved her and she didn't love him back could drive her away.

He didn't want to risk losing her.

He loved her.

He needed her.

No matter how she fit into his life.


	21. 20 one

She had that feeling. It was so familiar. Despite the warmth of a rather mild winter day, and her coat, her entire body spiked in a chill. Every sense was heightened. Through the soft breeze, she could hear the breath. Her body tightened, her heart pumped blood into every vein and artery. B instinct, her hand went to the gun she kept hidden inside her coat. She didn't pull it out. Eva, Amara, William and Maria still chattered pleasantly as they walked on a path illuminated only by a setting winter sun. The didn't feel the offending presence,

Fear gripped her. Riza felt the pain that she'd been made to suffer slam into her body again. She stopped, her breathing deep and even, fighting the irrationality of fear.

Eva turned, her head cocked slightly in confusion, an ebony whisp of hair peeking out from under her woollen hat.

"Everything okay?" She asked with slight concern. She'd never seen such a look on Riza face. Eye's so devoid of feeling. Her hand, slipped through the buttons of her coat, slowly drawing a military issued hand gun.

By now, Amara and the children had stopped and turned. Their faces showed surprise at the unveiling of such a thing.

He was so close.

"Hello honey" A sickly sweet voice rolled out into the deserted path.

Foot steps crunched in the undisturbed snow of the woods that the path cut through.

She felt her hands shake. Her resolve slowly ebb away to fear. Such utter fear.

He emerged. Stepping between Riza and the Mustangs.

How easy of a target he made. Right in front of her.

Her mind raced. She was on the bed, the cold air, the undesired warmth of his body atop hers. A gunshot. Blackness. Pain, Violation.

Any response she could have made was useless.

"Riza...whats going on?" asked a rather threatened sounding Amara to the sight of the knife in John's hand.

"What do you want?" Eva asked with the clearly hereditary Mustang reserve, stepping ahead of her children.

John watched the scene with mild amusement. This was a dream to him.

"You sweetie, you're collateral. I'm just here for the lovely Lieutenant"

"Come now Eva...why so uptight?" Came an equally chilling voice.

Another man stepped out, a tall man, slight build. Disarmingly handsome, even through the grizzled exterior. Dark brown hair, soulful eyes, a cocky smirk

"HIENRICH YOU BASTARD!" Spat Amara to respond for her speechless sister.

"Heinrich..." Gasped Eva, her hand flying to her mouth.

"What the hell do you want?" Amara hissed. Moving menacingly to the grinning man.

"I think you can guess." John cut in, facing Riza, who still held a shaking gun levelled at him...her face clouded in panic.

"_Fight! Goddammit Riza Fight!"_her mind screamed.

"Why?" she whispered. Anger filled her, beating back the fear.

"Honey, I'd put that gun down if I was you...don't want your Colonels family shot 'cuz of you, do ya?"

On cue, Heinrich pulled he own gun, levelled at William who stood with confused fear behind his mother.

Amara made a futile attempted to grabbed the gun. Heinrich easily held the small woman and landed a forceful blow to her head with the back of the gun.

Maria let out a shrill screech to the sight of her aunt on the ground, a small gash on her temple seeping blood.

Eva fell to her knees and gather her sister in her arms.

Heinrich pressed the gun in Eva's head. Tears coursed down her face, the kids holding each other in fear and protection.

"Riza" whimpered Eva, her tear filled eyes pleading.

"You can shoot me honey, but Heinrich here will blow this pretty bitches brains out" John smirked " Make your choice"

_It was spring time. Eva loved the spring time. They walked through the sprawling lawns of the Mustang estate, her hand felt so protected in his. Her heart burst with joy. _

"_I have news" she said coyly, looking into his deep brown eyes._

"_Oh?" he responded with a raised eyebrow_

_She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. Her blue sundress sweeping against their legs, her long black hair whipping about her face, it's softness tickling his cheeks._

"_We're going to have a baby" she cried, clearly over joyed. _

"_A baby?" _

_his eyes did that thing. She hated this. She just wanted to make him happy_

"_Aren't you happy?" she probed tentatively_

_He remained silent. His eyes looked hurt. _

"_Promise me one thing baby.." he whispered, a pleading look in his eyes_

"_Of course" she agreed, jumping at the chance to make him happy again_

"_You promise you won't love the baby more than me?"_

_That was just the beginning._

_After William was born, Heinrich wheedled Eva. He became angry at the thought of a baby getting more attention than him. _

_Yea, he;d hit her. Just to teach her. _

_She went crying to that damn brother of hers. _

_He drove him away. He wanted his Eva back, and he'd make her pay for breaking his heart. _

_He met John at the bar. _

_They got to talking. _

_Talking led to planning. _


	22. Twenty Two

Riza's heart was pounding. The mattress was soft under her bruised back. The dark room was gentle on her eyes as the strained to focus against the pounding of her skull. A figure came towards her, so familiar. He rough hands drew a lock of hair that rested on her shoulder and let it fall through his fingers. His alcohol laced breath burned her nasal passages. A familiar sensation creeped up her spine as his hands crawled up her sides

"I told you you were mine honey"

Riza's breath was ragged, tears slid down her soft cheeks. She closed her eyes and tried to run away. Faces flashed in her minds eye, Maria, Wilhiem, Eva, Amara, the baby inside her..._Roy_. Her mind seemed almost taunting.

This man was the father of her baby.

"You're mine, do you hear me?" he hissed in her ear "No man is going to want a whore like you, not even that Colonel"

"Please, stop" she whispered through her tears.

To that, he ripped her blouse open...something inside her broke...she didn't fight.

Amara glared with a viciousness at Heinrich, her mouth gagged to silent her screams and yells. She fought in vain against the bindings of the coarse rope. Eva sat in relative silence. Of the three siblings, she was lucky gain inherit their mother's patience. She held hope for her brother. She looked to the back room where to where the other man had taken Riza. The door was closed, yet she could still hear the muffled sounds of voices. She couldn't allow he mind to see into the awful possibilities, she couldn't afford more stress. William and Maria had been taken to the dank cellar she knew this cabin had.

It was quite a poor choice for a hideout, but then again, any one could tell they weren't meant to be here for the long term. The run down cabin was located not to far in the woods surrounding the house, having served as almost a play house and hide out for the children when their parents were alive. Now a days it was used by way ward teens, and clearly unstable adults.

Heinrich stood unsteadily, his coordination severely effected by the strong alcohol he had drank. He turned red, bleary eyes to Eva

"Why?" he asked in an angry slur "WHY?" he screamed, falling to his knees in front of her.

Eva stared icily back to him

"I can't love a man who rejects his own children" she stated simply and calmly.

"THEY STOLE MY LIFE!" he sobbed drunkenly

Eva remained silent, rather than engage this belligerent in conversation

"Say you love me" he whispered, tears coursing down his dirty face

"No" Eva replied with Mustang resoluteness

He let out a guttural cry and cracked the back of his hand into her face. She crashed sideways onto the floor, her black hair falling into her eyes.

Amara lurched forward throwing her tied body into his much larger one.

Heinrich too fell to his side, though thoroughly drunk, he flew to his feet and landed a kick into her stomach.

He picked up a gun from the nearby able and cocked it. He levelled the gun to Amara

"You and your fucking brother forced us apart...you broke my heart. You KILLED ME!" he cried with a vicious anger

He fired a shot, the sound echoing through the dark forest.


	23. 23

From her trapped position under John's body, Riza heard a familiar voice.

"_Fight Riza"_

An uncontrolled power surged through her pinned limbs. Her senses were on fire, John's careless touch burning holes into her skin.

Despite being bound, she thrashed, using her legs to kick at him, hoping to inflict as much damage as possible

He was surprised that she fought back, he was stunned when he fell onto the hard wooden floor. He immediately sprang to his feet, only to be met in the chest with another kick. He fell onto his back, the wind being knocked from his lungs. His anger was enormous, he'd had enough of this stupid blonde bitch.

Riza pulled herself up despite her hands being tied. John was already struggling to his feet, Riza aimed another kick to his lowered face. He fell back again. For good measure, she stomped another kick to his head, confident that she'd at least knocked him out.

She looked around for something to cut the ropes from her wrist.

The room was small, dark and unfortunately bare. Nothing but the dingy little bed which was nothing more than a mattress on a small wooden box.

She looked to the cracked window. Perfect.

She sat on the bed and as gently as one could, kick out the thin window, careful to keep some pieces sticking up from the pane. A single jagged piece stuck out, glinting in the moon light. She turned and began rubbing her rope covered wrists against the sharp glass.

With a sharp cut into the sensitive skin of her wrist, she knew she'd cut through.

She searched the still body of John, finding no weapon. Dammit, she'd have to do this hand to hand.

Eva felt tears coarse down her cheek at the sight of the body on the floor, blood seeping into the wood of the floor.

"Are you all right ma'am?" asked the young solider, bending down to cut the ropes from her wrists. Eva looked over the Amara, who sat with a stunned look on her face at the sight of Heinrich with a neat, blackened hole on the side of his head.

Roy was right behind the other man, his eyes intensely dark and angry as he looked upon the dead body.

He was relieved to see his sisters, his only family safe but the absence he noticed first was Riza's.

As if Eva could read his mind, she nodded to the other door

"Shes in there"

Roy cast a final look to his relatively unscathed sisters, leaving them in the capable hands of the local detachment of the military police

He burst into the quiet room. His heart sunk and his anger sky rocketed. Blood stained the old mattress of the bed. Not enough though. The window was smashed and from the jagged piece that stuck out from the rotted frame, fresh blood gleamed on the point.

The room was completely empty.

Another MP came up behind him, his mouth open in surprise

Before he could say anything, Roy was pushing past him out the door to the main space where Amara and Eva stood with blankets wrapped around their shoulders, an officer leading the two children in from the cellar.

Mercifully they were not hurt, shaken of course. At the sight of their mother, Maria ran towards her, crying into her shoulder, Wilhiem quickly followed suit.

Eva hugged her children, the body of their dead father being carried out by the officers quietly.

Amara pulled the blanket tighter around herself.

"Where is she?" she asked, concern creeping into her voice.

"Go back with the officers" Roy replied simply

Eva looked up, her dark eyes mirroring Amara's concern

"Roy..."

Roy dug into his pockets for the gloves he was never without

When dealing with his sisters, tact was usually the only way out

"You two are safe, for that I am truly thankful, you four are my only family, but please, I have to find her"

Amara stepped forward quickly and gave her older brother a hug

"Its almost Christmas, bring her home" she whispered

Riza was acutely aware of her surroundings, the dark forest swallowing her and John. Despite the injures he'd incurred, he still managed to over take her, using the element of surprise to smash her head into the wall as she freed her self from the ropes.

Stronger men had tried to take him out. Now he had this blonde bitch over his shoulder as he plucked his way blindly through the forest.

He was going to get rid of her now. His way

He reached a small clearing, and in good time, his shoulder was starting to get sore.

He heaved her to the ground.

From inside his coat he drew a hunting knife

"Wake up you stupid bitch" he spat

Riza forcefully focused her eyes. John stood before her, the moonlight glinting off the blade he held in his hand. His breath was ragged an angry. His face was contorted in a horrible spite.

"I'm going to make you wish you were never alive" he hissed

He wanted to make her suffer. His mind went to cruel and dark places. He thought...and smiled a demented smile.

"I don't think your Colonel will like your pretty face when I'm done with you"

He brought the knife slowly to her cheek. Despite herself, a tear slid down her face. She wanted this to end...but the baby...god..how could she let this happen

Her body raged in fire as the blade bit through her skin.

She felt like crying for _him_.

Warm blood trickled down her face, carving a path down her neck


	24. 24

Roy charged like an enraged bull through the dark woods, his hands clenched together, resisting the urge to burn the whole fucking forest down to smoke that bastard out.

He followed blindly the fresh footsteps. He didn't fail to notice there were only one set of tracks, and they clearly weren't Riza's

He slowed his pace and came to dead halt when he saw him bent over Riza, a knife held against her cheek. A rolling rage charged every fibre of Roy's being. He raised his hand, yet quickly realized that any alchemical attack would also hurt her.

He settled with a blind charge, using all the strength he had to smash into the slightly larger body of John.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" John roared picking himself up from the snow covered ground

Riza's heart lept at the sight of...a hero, standing between her and the monster. She pulled herself to her feet, leaning against the cold bark of the tree.

Roy looked with utter contempt at this man. He didn't want to drag this out.

"You really going to protect this...whore?" John smirked

Roy's mouth twitched "Do not call her a whore you sorry son of a bitch"

With a final snap of his fingers, John exploded in a fiery inferno. The familiar scent of burning human scent oddly pleased Roy as he watch John writher in a melting mass, calmly watching the skin and muscle melt away from his disgusting face.

His anger satisfied, Roy turned to Riza who had taken a few steps forward.

"Riza..."

She surged forward and threw her arms around him. Tears coarse down her cheeks

Roy wrapped his arms around her, pulling as close as possible

"I'm so sorry" Roy whispered, thanking god every second he held her "I'm sorry I didn't protect you"

Riza pulled away and looked into the tortured eyes she knew so well.

"You saved me...you saved the baby" she replied with a grateful smile.

Roy felt like he'd been smacked up side the head...the baby!

"Lieutenant...Riza...we have to get you to a hospital...the baby." Roy stammered, an odd panic filling him

Riza nodded and headed back along the tracks, trying to leave her recent memories of John behind

"O no" Roy cried, scooping her up in his arms "You've been through enough" he explained, holding her close.

Riza was rather surprised, but she was in no position to argue...she just wanted to leave...she didn't want to be anywhere but in his arms right now. Her arms somehow snaked around his neck as he made the way out of the forest, the incinerated corpse of John smoking behind them.


	25. 25

**7 Months Later**

Fuhrer Grumman looked upon his only granddaughter with a pang of sadness. She looked so peaceful, sitting under one of the massive trees of the gardens, reading one of the many books from the House's library, her lovely face touched with the warm sun shine, her free hand resting protectively over her swollen stomach.

_She looks so much like her mother_.

In 1 month she would be mother to the child of a monster. He closed his eyes against the report that had once sat on his desk, detailing the Doctor's reports of what that man had done to his sweet granddaughter. He couldn't read it, in fact, he never did. He threw the damn thing into the fire.

Now, now, he was utterly amazed at her spirit. Her determination. He knew the only thing that kept her from falling into the spiral of victim's depression was that baby. His great grandchild. The child of a rapist, murderer and all 'round villain of villainy. He knew Riza was right, it wasn't the baby's fault.

He gratefully looked the other way to the unlawful execution of the criminal, he wasn't sure he could handle the media storm a trial would kick up, nor did he think her pride could survive it.

From his home office window, he was infinitely thankful for Colonel Mustang, he knew that boy was worth his trouble. How could he repay the boy for what he did...certainly his actions deserved some commendation...his record over the previous year, saving the country from that demented Bradley with the help of FullMetal, and those other alchemists. Perhaps that boy was ready to handle the other Generals, and they senior staff was running very short, replacements were hard to come by.

"Charlotte!" he called for his harassed secretary

Roy walked quickly through the newly planted gardens of the Fuhrer's house. He hadn't seen his Lieutenant in a few days, and he managed to get out of the office early. The others thought it was a bored commander hooking off, not a concerned commander towing the delicate line of professional and non-professional concern. As he neared the gate, h heard the happy barks of Black Hayate who, since his mistress's return, rarely left her side.

"Hello old boy" Roy greeted, bending down to offer the dog a scratch behind the ears.

"Colonel, shouldn't you still be at work?" asked Riza, setting her book aside

"Shouldn't you?" he teasingly countered

"Extended leave sir, you signed off on it yourself" she smiled

Roy allowed his gaze to linger in the still healing Lieutenant. Pregnancy was a good look on her, despite the baby's origins, but that didn't matter, as long as their plan worked, and nobody asked questions. He had finally had an answer, but he'd need to work it through the Fuhrer, who, in light of the events, became extremely protective of his only grandchild.

"How are you Hawkeye?" he asked with an underlying note of tenderness.

"I'm well sir"

"And the baby?"

"Trying to kick it's way out, but the doctor assures me that its healthy" she replied, resting a fond hand on her very swollen abdomen

"A fighter just like its mother" he replied matter of factually as he took a seat next to her on the bench.

"Hawkeye, I believe I've found a suitable place that won't ask questions, but will provide an adequate level of care for you and the baby"

"Sir, I'm not sure its a good idea, you could lose your position if we do this, and John is dead, he won't be able to claim the child." Riza tried

"Hawkeye, I came across something today in the reports the Police have managed to put together, John left behind an extended family. There was one other girl who became pregnant as result of his actions. She died in childbirth, and his family sued for custody and won" he explained

"On what grounds did the family earn custody?" she asked a little stunned

"Wealthy family, the convinced the judge that her family wasn't equipped to raise their flesh and blood, and a few bribes were involved"

"Sir, my grandfather may be the only family I have, but he is fully capable to handle the child should anything happen to me, which is unlikely"

"In this case, bribes wouldn't be necessary should John be listed as the father. As far as they're concerned, you are an accessory to his murder, they could easily argue you an unfit mother" he replied gently, relaying the words of the military lawyer

"Sir, I..."

Roy turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders

"Riza, these people have an amazing ability to twist the law to any advantage they need. They have the mindset that any child that bastard fathered is rightfully theirs, and since you witnessed me killing him, they can spin that for you to seem like an unfit mother. The law requires that the father be listed and putting his name signs the baby away, and I know full well you're the best thing in this entire world for that baby and like you said, your baby shouldn't go through life knowing what his biological father was"

Riza numbly nodded her head, hear hands protectively covering the growing baby

"I won't take no for an answer Lieutenant, I want to do this. You've had my back for as long as I remember, let me protect you and the baby" he implored

"I know sir" she whispered "thank you"

He offered her a weak smile

"It'll be alright Hawkeye" he assured, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Grumman watched the scene unfold from his window. He couldn't hear what they were saying of course, but he was adept at reading body signs. These body signs were positively joyous to him. Perhaps the baby would have a decent father after all.

He waited for another 20 minutes before the Colonel was shown to his office.

"Fuhrer Grumman" Roy saluted

"Mustang my boy, how are you" Grumman greeted

"Perfectly fine sir"

"So, I see you and my granddaughter are growing close" Grumman stated rather bluntly with a tinge of humour

Roy froze, his mind working through so many possibilities.

Grumman laughed at the younger man's shock

"Mustang its all right, I'm glad Elizabeth has someone to help her through this"

Roy took a breath, clearing his shocked system

"In that case sir, I feel I should ask your permission of our plan"

It took nearly a half hour to explain in full detail what John's family would do, and what he had proposed to Hawkeye

"As the Fuhrer I cannot officially condone your plan, but as a grandfather, I could think of no better man to do this"

"Thank you sir" Roy replied with a salute

"On more thing Colonel"

"Yessir?"

"I've decided, after much thought, to have you fill a position on the senior staff" Grumman said seriously

"Sir?"

"I'm ordering your promotion, General"

Roy left the Fuhrer's house in a bit of daze. He walked to Riza who was still sitting under the tree. The sun light hit her blonde hair, setting off a halo of gold around her face.

"I take it he approved sir" she guessed seeing his deliriously happy face.

"He did, and more" he laughed, taking the seat next to her

"Sir?" she asked, slightly confused

"That delightful grandfather of yours promoted me" he explained excitedly

She was stunned.

"Brigadier General Mustang, I am happy for your promotion" she replied very professionally

"It puts us one step closer Hawkeye" he said with a uncharacteristically large smile

He looked to her and took her hand "I don't know where I'd be without you Hawkeye"


	26. 26

**1 Month Later**

Eva hung up the house phone and turned to her on looking sister.

"What'd he do now?" Amara said, not terribly confident in her older brother's news

"He and Riza are coming down" Eva said, still getting over the shock of what she'd just learned

Amara shrugged her shoulders to the news

"Why the look?" she asked

"Riza's pregnant..." Eva began

"Isn't she military too?" Amara asked

"Yes, shes his second in command..but, the baby's not his" Eva explained

"Not his?" Amara was truly shocked at that, knowing her brother and his...relations with women "Who's is it?" she asked, not liking the disconcerting face on her sister

"John's" breathed out Eva in shock

"You mean that man..." Amara shared her sister's shock

"Yes." Eva brushed away a tear

"My god...that poor women..I hope Roy won't do anything stupid by her, shes a perfectly nice girl." Amara said with a hint of threat

"He's signing the birth certificate...as far as the State will be concerned, he's the father" Eva explained, calming her excited sister

"But they're military...if somebody looks into it, they both could lose their ranks" Amara was shocked to the lengths her power grabbing brother was going to for this woman. It suited him well she noted

"That's why they're coming here, no body will ask questions here...the old doctor can be trusted not to report it" Eva explained

Riza sat comfortably reclined in a private train compartment, on her way back to Roy's home village. She was genuinely...surprised by the level of care he'd shown her and the baby. There were several times she'd allowed herself to think '_what if he was the father_' though professionalism took over and usually banished those thoughts. She usually kept the more...tawdry thoughts well locked away in the...less strict parts of her mind. Lately, she'd been revisiting the old memory...of that night in the garden...which made her wonder if he actually did mean what he said that night...as he held her...

"Penny for your thoughts" his amused voice broke her train of thoughts

"Its nothing important sir" she answered with a slight blush

He regarded her with his playful dark eyes "Seemed important" he prodded

She took in his image, dressed in the uniform of Brigadier General, she remembered why things never went beyond that night...though...

_He'd ordered her to his tent, not asked or requested, ordered. Despite her natural mask of calm, or stern, she was nervous to what he might say to her. They hadn't seen each other since her father's funeral, almost 2 years before. She knew he wouldn't be overly happy to find her in war zone, sniping enemy combatants. It was a cold desert night, but she welcomed the chill air after a day of desert heat. She reached his tent...and cautiously opened the flap. She found him, sitting in that arrogant, confident on the single chair, a bottle of contraband whiskey open in front of him. _

"_You wanted to see me sir" she began, breaking the uncomfortable silence_

_He smirked, in that arrogant, heart melting way_

"_Officer Cadet Riza Hawkeye, how in the name of god did you end up in Ishbal?" _

"_With the demand of soldiers, they picked a few of us out of the senior class at the Academy" she explained, remaining at the most proper position at attention_

"_Riza I have half the mind to ask the company commander send you back to Central!" he cried in a rare outburst_

_To his surprise and annoyance, she didn't even flinch_

"_Excuse my frankness sir, but most soldiers would be grateful that someone was watching their back, you and Captain Hughes would have been killed today sir" She spat _

"_Riza..."_

"_Officer Cadet, or Cadet Hawkeye is you don't mind sir" she corrected coldly_

_He ignored her attempt at reinstating formality and continued on_

"_What in the name of god are you doing here, you could be killed!" _

_She eyed him coldly_

"_Sir I haven't the slightest inclination why my safety should concern you"_

_Roy was taken aback, why was she putting herself in this danger?_

"_I made a promise to your father to keep you safe" he answered in a dangerous quiet_

"_If I may speak freely sir" she inquired, her face an unreadable mask_

"_By all means" he conceded_

"_Sir, the nature of promises does not permit you to pick and choose which ones you actually keep" _

_He hung his head, at that, he knew she was right_

"_I couldn't go back, not after what I've done" he whispered "You have to understand, I can't drag the people I love into...this mess" _

_Her stance relaxed_

"_Have you considered that perhaps, the people who...love you sir, would prefer to be there for you despite all you've done, to make sure you don't do something stupid like get killed, and throw away all those years of their father's training and ruin the last chance this country has?" she replied_

_He raised his eyes slowly to meet her resolute hazel ones. Not a single tear graced her beautiful eyes, only strength. _

"_I have a feeling no matter what I say...you'll be right behind me" he muttered lightly_

"_Sir, I believe in you vision. I believe that if you are to one day be the leader of this country, it would help if you had someone to watch your back" she replied firmly_

_He smiled to himself and stood up to face the raw inner strength of the woman he'd fallen for those few years ago. He crossed the short distance bridging them, closer than was professionalism would have them. Without a word, he took her face in the palm of his hand, his thumb caressing the soft skin of her neck._

"_Sir...Roy" she whispered "Unless you want to be court martialed and discharged from the Military, we shouldn't do this" she was fighting a powerful haze of passion, and it pained her to stop this. _

_He almost laughed, there wasn't a way in hell he was letting her get away, but he knew she was right. _

"_Let me remember you, and I promise Riza, then, we'll keep it completely professional" he whispered, inching closer to her. Before she could object, he silenced her with such a delicate kiss, she scarcely felt it at first. Her attraction took over as she pulled him closer, allowing him to take the charge he'd so missed. He missed her so much...he loved the feeling of her body pressed up against his, her lips against his, driving him tempestuous... _

"_Riza...If I must say this for the last time for a very long time, I want you to know..."_

_She pressed another needing kiss to his parted mouth_

"_I know" she whispered_

"You should give me warning if you're going to space on me like that" teased Roy waving a hand in front of her face

"I'm sorry sir" she apologized with a blush

"Seems you have something on your mind Hawkeye" he observed, lounging adorably across the train seat.

"Nothing of importance sir" she replied quickly

He raised a questioning and teasing brow.

"Really sir, its nothing" she assured

"We have a long trip, and you're stuck here with me" he reminded

"I was just thinking sir...what it'll be like to be a mother...I've no frame of reference, seeing as how I grew up without one" she answered, not exactly what she was thinking at the time, but it was nonetheless on her mind. "And I'm going to be a single mother. I've never learned to care for a child, other than myself, I'll have to do it on my own, again" she noted almost sadly

"I won't be easy Hawkeye, but, I am certain you'll be an amazing mother" he said with an unshakable confidence.

"_If I thought you'd let me, I'd be there for you everyday" _he thought instantly


	27. Chapter 27

Another scream. He cringed, thanking whatever god there was that he would never have to give birth.

He paced out side the bedroom, almost wearing a hole in the worn carpet. He'd made sure that Fuhrer Grumman was called, and he was assured by Charlotte that he would be on the next train. Roy was not sure how long this entire thing would take...it started at around 9pm...and now it was nearly midnight...

The door clicked open, and Amara stepped out, carrying a large bowl of bloody water

"Is she alright?" he asked worriedly, slightly sick at the murky water

"Shes giving birth Roy, it takes more than a few minutes!" she cried over another scream

"What could possibly be taking so long?" he replied in exacerbation

He felt a swift hand to the back of his head

"Ow!"

"Serves you right! How would you feel pushing out a baby? Poor girl" she softened at her brothers nervous state "My brother is in love eh?" she prodded, hoping to get a rise to cheer him up

He was either too tired or too impatient over the birth of this baby to fully comprehend his next statement

"Yes, I'm sure its obvious Amara, but...I promised her back during the War, we'd keep it professional, she herself pointed out that I cannot pick and choose which promises I keep" he replied quickly

Again, I swift hand to the back of his head

"Ow! What'd I do now?"

"Dammit Roy! You can't just be in love with someone and not tell them!" she hissed so as not to be heard

"I was going to tell her how I...still felt when we'd reached our goals, we agreed on that" he hissed back, rubbing the back of his head.

She turned to head down the stairs, Roy followed to hear her response

"Roy, I don't know what 'agreement' you two made, but she need someone to be there for her. I don't know what shes been through, but it doesn't take an idiot to know she can't face this all alone."

"Amara, I know, but there's only so much I can do before I cross that line I promised I wouldn't cross"

They reached the kitchen where she dumped out the water before setting more to a boil.

"She may be a stubborn woman Roy Mustang, and you may be a...well, you know what you are, but she needs you more than that stupid agreement will let you, so break it".

Roy ran an irritated hand through his already dishevelled hair

"Its not as easy as that, there are laws..." he tried to explain

"I'm not saying you sleep with her you pig" Amara snapped, throwing a dish towel at him

"I'm lost" he admitted frankly

"Men, god, you're all the same. Let her know you love her, that you're there for her, that shes not alone, be more than a friend, but not her lover, do ya get what I'm saying?"

He thought, actually carefully considering her words

"I think I do" he nodded slowly

Amara smiled with sisterly affection

"Good...hold on..."

"What?"

There was silence

They looked to each other, knowing that silence in this situation meant hopefully one thing. They bolted up the stairs, new born cries becoming louder as they neared the room. They reached the landing as Eva stepped out.

She smiled and beckoned him in.

The doctor nodded silently to Roy, his face weary and proud of his work.

The door clicked shut. The lights were dimmed, and the curtains closed against the draft. On the massive bed, Riza was sitting up, holding a sleeping bundle.

"Its a boy" she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

Roy walked to the bedside, gazing with wonder at the scrunched, red face of the newborn.

"He's as handsome as his mother is beautiful" he whispered, not even bothering to censor his words as he sat on the edge of the mattress.

Riza smiled, basking in her new motherhood.

"Would you like to hold him?" she whispered, running a tired finger over his clenched fist

"I'd be..honoured" he smiled, cautiously taking the newborn

Riza settled back against the pillows, letting herself watch the tender sight. Roy Mustang, his usually immaculate appearance, replaced by a wrinkled shirt, half tucked into wrinkled pants, down to his unmatched socks. In his arms, he held her son for the first time, his face relaxed into a soft smile.

Roy couldn't tear his eyes away from the young baby. An eruption of love poured into his heart for this wrinkled little bundle. He hugged the boy close

"You'd better be good to her kid" he smiled to his sleeping face "Your mother is a very important person to me, and so are you little guy. I'll make sure no one ever hurts you or her" he promised, his eyes finding Riza's.

She smiled a grateful smile.

"Sir, I must thank you, I don't know how I'll repay you" she said quietly

"If anyone should be repaying anyone, I should be repaying you" he replied in such a tenderness, her heart skipped a beat "You are my guiding light Riza Hawkeye, and I hope you know that'd I do anything for you, and your little one"


	28. Chapter 28

**3 Years Later**

She still carried a lot of what John did her. She still had nightmares, on a busy street, she could see his face. She'd never known pain like the pain that man put her through. The one redeeming light that came of all of that was the child. Her son, Alexander, a picture of the child hood she never had was her pride and joy. His upbringing was that of sensibility and respect, an upbringing that would have only be possible with the identity of his real father kept from him for as long as Riza could help it.

She knew her defences had been let down...the General...she smiled as she thought of him. She stopped fighting with him about his eagerness to help with Alexander.

She quoted rule after rule, law after law that regulated the relationships between subordinate and commander, but he remained insistent, he maintained his position, and had practically ordered her to accept the help that in the end, she was grateful for.

Roy stood before the Fuhrer, silent to his news. Grumman wore a broad smile, clearly pleased with himself and the astonished reaction he'd received.

"Forgive me sir, but, I didn't think you'd be retiring so soon" Roy replied after a long silence

Grumman let out a small laugh

"Mustang, I'm an old man, I should have retired years ago, I've only stayed on this long so I could make sure you were ready to take the reigns"

"I won't let you down sir" Roy replied, still letting the news sink in.

"I do have one condition however" Grumman almost giggled

"Sir?"

The old man took a breath, almost frustrated that he had to point this out "Tell her"

Roy raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly where this was going

"I will" he answered not terribly convincingly

"I'm not getting any younger" Grumman huffed

"Sir, I don't believe..." Roy began for the thousandth time

"Mustang you know darn well better" Grumman silenced

"Sir...I don't think she wants..." Roy tried

"You've never asked" Grumman blocked again

"With all due respect, have you asked her?" Mustang asked

"I don't need to, its plain as day to the rest of us" Grumman answered, a checkmate grin on his face

"Sir I can't just ask her out of no where!" Mustang replied, almost desperately

"After all these years, there's no "out of no where" about this" with a chuckle at Mustang's nervous face

"Mommmmaaa!" yelled an excited young boy as he tore down the gravel road way of the daycare to her open arms. She folded him to her chest as he threw his own arms around her.

"Careful Alexander" she replied, releasing him "How was your day?" she asked, taking his hand and turning back down the roadway towards their apartment

"Good, we played outside alllllll day" he reported

"I can tell, you got your new pants all dirty" Riza noted

"I'm sorry momma" he grinned sheepishly

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" she asked, softly running her hand over the blonde hair he had inherited from her

"Ummmmmmmm cake?" he responded hopefully, turning his big blue eyes up to her

"How about a broccoli cake?" Riza teased

"Ewwwww!" Alexander groaned, making a sick face as they strolled up their street

Roy paced his apartment like a caged animal. Dammit, he'd never been so clueless in his life. Grumman made it clear...he'd have to man up and tell Hawkeye...He flipped open his silver pocket watch, it was 6:30pm, she would be home by now...dammit, he needed a walk.

"Momma?" Alexander asked with a bit of sad tinge as Riza tucked his blanket under his chin

"Yes?" she replied, as she moved to put away the story they'd just read

"How come Sarah at daycare has a Daddy that always picks her up and I never have one that does...Uncle Roy did once, but I don't call him Daddy...how come? And how come I don't have a Daddy that lives with us?" he asked with such innocence

Riza froze, her breath caught in her throat. She sat on the edge of his bed, carefully choosing her words

"Not everyone has a Daddy that lives with them Alexander" she gently tried to explain

"Why not?" he asked

"I.." she was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. She audibly breathed a sight of relief, she'd never tell Alexander of his father.

It was two hours later by the time he made it to her home. He was nervous and fidgety, but he had to tell her. She opened the door, and was surprised to see him..

"Roy?" she greeted, immediatly noticing something wrong

"How are you?" he replied quickly

"What happened? Did everything go alright with the Fuhrer?" she asked cautiously, moving aside to let him in

"He's retiring" he answered simply, stepping into the familiar apartment "He's giving the seat to me"

"Thats wonderful, you've reached your goal" she smiled "Why are you so concerned?"

"He's laid a condition" he said, agitated "Well, not really a condition...he just wanted me to get something off my chest"

She looked questioningly at him

"Riza...I don't know how to...I mean, I've never done this before...I've only ever said it to one person...well...you..." he ran his hand through his dark hair, trying to find the words "Do you remember, the night before I left your fathers?"

A visible blush crossed her cheeks and she nodded

"Riza...I...meant what I said...I...still mean it...I..."

"UNCLE ROY!" squealed an excited Alexander who ran towards him having jumped out of bed.

Roy spun around just in time to catch his legal son.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed young man?" Roy asked, hiding the nervousness in his voice at his declaration being halted

"Yea"Alexander replied "But I haven't seen you in forever"

"I saw you yesterday" Roy teased

"Yesterday was forever ago! I know! You should be my at home Daddy, that way I don't have to wait for forever!"

Roy smiled and began chatting with the young child as Riza allowed her mind to wander at the sight. His face...there was that same tender look in his eyes as the first time he held him.

Riza wasn't terribly sure what to think. The night before he'd left the Hawkeye home?...of course she remembered...she remembered how he'd first kissed on the bench, the groundskeepers cottage...he told her he loved her...wait...he still meant it? Whoa...hold on a second...he still loved her? No, he must mean something else, perhaps the elation of finally reaching their goal is making him confused.

She changed her mind to focus on something else, Roy holding Alexander, smiling to him like his a proud father smiles to his son. _Father_...the only thing that came to her mind when she thought of fathers was her own...he was absent, at times neglectful, though she still loved him...he loved her in his own way when he was alive.

She looked upon two of the most important people in her life...the son she loved more than anything, and the man that...she...

"Momma?" his questioning voice broke her train of thoughts

"Yes dear?" she walked to his outstretched arms and took the sleepy boy from the arms of his much beloved 'uncle'.

Alexander yawned and laid a blonde head on her shoulder "Uncle Roy has something to ask you...but he won't tell me what until I go to sleep and wake up tomorrow" he mumbled tiredly, his body clearly recognizing it was well past time to go to sleep.

"Does he?" Riza asked casting a curious look to Roy who grinned back...that smirk that sent her heart racing as his dark eyes returned their confident look.

"Uh huh, he says it's important and that Grandpa won't let him do something unless he asks you, but he's not sure with how to ask you 'cause you might shoot him 'cause he might not do it right"

Riza raised an eyebrow in Roy's direction who was now looking around, deliberately not meeting her eyes, scratching the back of his head trying to look nonchalant.

Alexander yawned again and closed his large blue eyes..._like his father's_ Riza thought with a bitter thought to the man who's touch she still felt.

With Alexander safely tucked away in his bed, and securely asleep, Riza rejoined her senior officer out in her living room.

"So, Grandfather is making you the Fuhrer" Riza confirmed with a smile

Roy nodded with a small smile, his hands stuffed nervously in his pants pockets.

"You mentioned the night before you left my father's" Riza prompted, wanting to put her mind at ease to his motives

"Ah yes...Hawkeye...Riza...I...your grandfather...there's a condition I must meet before Fuhrer Grumman will sign off on the declaration" Roy stuttered...very uncharacteristic of his calm, arrogant nature

"A condition sir?"

Roy took a steadying breath and began to pace in slow circles before her

"Riza, the one thing keeping me...us from reaching our goals is a promise I made, to you. Fuhrer Grumman sees fit to hold the office from me until...I tell you...that, when I left I meant what I said and I still do. But I don't want you to think I'm only saying this so I can be Fuhrer, I'm telling you this, because I want to tell you, but I promised you I wouldn't...now Grumman thinks I should because apparently everyone knows, and they all want me to, and so do I but I've never thought you wanted me to say it again, but I'm saying it anyways because you need to know" Roy ranted quickly, coming to a halt before her rather breathlessly

"Roy, it would help if I knew what you were trying to say" Riza smiled softly, finding his flustered speech rather adorable

"I told you" he breathed

"I'm not sure what you told me"

"That I meant what I said, and I still do" he explained

"A lot was said when you left, it would help to know what exactly you meant" she was growing a little frustrated with his clueless explanations

"I...Riza, this may come out wrong, so please, bear with me" he began, he covered her battle worn hands in his own, intertwining his fingers with hers. He looked into her startled eyes and smiled "Your grandfather gave me the push I needed today. I know during the war, I promised we'd keep it professional, but...my feelings haven't changed. I still love you and I doubt I'll ever stop" he whispered

Riza was almost too stunned to think. "You still love me?"

Roy nodded mutely "Grumman figured I should tell you" He shrugged

"He figured right" she replied

"Oh?" he questioned, taking a cautious step toward her

"Sir, I've something to admit as well" she began rather formally "I've held unprofessional feelings for my senior officer for quite sometime and I also believe that I'll never stop having these unprofessional feelings" she admitted with a soft smile

"Unprofessional feelings?" Roy repeated with an amused smirk

"Does that bother you?" she teased

"Far from it" For the first time in years, Roy allowed himself the heavenly freedom of requited love. He allowed himself to pull her to him, only several inches separating them.

"Riza, there's a question that I've wanted to ask you for a long time" he stated softly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a very worn velvet box "I bought this three years ago and I know a lot has changed, but I want you beside me for the rest of our lives. I want you to be my First Lady, and I want to be the father Alexander deserves. We've waited long enough, and I will wait my entire life for you to say 'yes'" he pulled out the shining gold ring, a beautiful oval cut ruby set in the centre, a heart elegantly cut into the band on either side

She almost didn't believe the whole thing. Within ten minutes, Roy had declared his love, proposed and offered to be a legitimate father to her son. Of course she loved him...but...well, was there a 'but'? Why wouldn't she say 'yes'? This was a chance at happiness, and a proper family for her son.

"Yes" she managed through an uncontrolled smile.

He gathered his fiance in his arms, holding her lithe and strong body to him. He gave a happy laugh as he breathed the scent of her long, honey blonde hair and felt her heart beat close to his. She pulled away slightly and smiled to his thrilled face. He brought his hands gently to cup her beautiful face.

"Riza you know what I've done..."

"And I still accept you as you are, if you can accept me for what I've done" she cut off, a serious tone in her voice.

"When I am Fuhrer and you are by my side, we can right all those wrongs, together" he promised, pressing his lips to hers. All those years that separated the present day and the night before he'd left his Master's home seemed to melt away as he kissed the lips he'd never forgotten.


End file.
